Les voix de l'âme
by yron
Summary: Ils appelaient ça un don, lui le vivait comme une malédiction . Les voix étaient là depuis toujours, venimeuses, le détruisant a petit feu... car elles lui montraient le véritable visage de ce monde.
1. prologue

Le silence.

C'était un mot si simple, si absolu, l'absence totale de son...

On disait que le silence total était un mythe, quelque chose qui n'existait pas sur terre.

Qu'on face, où qu'on se trouve, il y aurait toujours un bruit, le bruissement de l'herbe balayée par le vent, un plancher qui grince, le cri d'un animal au loin...

Le silence absolu était impossible, et même s'il existait une magie ou une technologie pour enlever tout le son de la terre... il y avait une voix que rien ne pouvait arrêter, pas même le manque d'oxygène ou la surdité...

Nos pensées.

Même dans le silence absolus, nos pensées devenaient assourdissante, hurlant dans notre esprit, comme une petite voix nous parlant sans cesse à l'oreille...

Quelque fois, Harry se demandait si les sourd de naissance l'avait aussi, cette voix.

Il n'en avait jamais rencontré pour vérifier, mais il avait supposé que c'était comme lui, même s'il était sans doute un cas a part.

Son regard se perdit sur l'horizon, l'herbe pliant sous le vent sans un bruit, allongé dans une petite prairie, a quelques kilomètres de la maison des Dursley.

Il aimait venir ici ; L'endroit était isolé, la maison la plus proche à plus de 2 bon kilomètres, rendant cet endroit le plus silencieux auquel il pouvait aspirer.

Il pris une grande goulée d'air pur, un léger sourire au lèvre.

Le silence était reposant...

Était-ce étrange pour un sourd d'aimer le silence ?

Probablement.

Mais les autres sourds n'avait sans doute pas le même problème que lui...

Il soupira, fermant les yeux, se délectent du calme de sa prairie, laissant la sensation du soleil sur sa peau et l'odeur de l'herbe sèche l'envahir.

Le silence était totale ainsi, le silence absolu soi-disant impossible... il laissa sa conscience glisser au fond de lui, laissant son esprit vide, et libéré de tout son parasite.

 _ **« il est là ! Je vais lui faire sa fête pour m'avoir fait venir jusqu'ici ! »**_

Il gémit, frustré, émergeant du tréfonds de son subconscient au doux « son » de la voix de son cousin.

Il se dépêcha de ce relevé pour fuir vers la plaine de jeu a l'abandon avant de passer les barrières en un saut, sachant qui son gros cousin ne pourrait pas l'enjamber, et se dépêcha de regagner la cité.

Petit a petit, les cris envahirent à nouveaux son esprit, saturant sa tête et lui donnant presque tout de suite une migraine épouvantable.

Il regagna le numéro 4 à la hâte, essayant de faire abstraction des nombreuses voix qui lui agressait le cerveaux, et pénétra dans la maison.

 ** _« Enfin ! C'est à cette heure qu'il rentre ?! Ce petit monstre... il vas voir ! »_**

Il senti le plancher vibrer sous les pas de sa baleine d'oncle alors qu'il entrait dans le hall.

Son parent se mit psalmodier des insultes a grand cri, ses lèvres remuant furieusement sans qu'aucun mots n'atteignent les oreilles de son neveu.

Pas qu'il eut besoin de les entendre pour comprendre cependant.

Finalement , le cochon fini de s'égosiller inutilement et le jeta sans douceur dans son placard, l'enfermant a double tours.

Poussant un long soupir, le garçon de presque 11 ans s'allongea sur son fin matelas, les yeux rivés sur les marches au plafond.

Il se demandait si un jour quelqu'un remarqueraient qu'il était sourd, après presque 11 ans il ne fallait pas trop espérer...

Personne ne l'avait jamais remarqué jusqu'ici, pas même ses professeur où miss Figg, personne ne lui avait jamais poser la question non plus...

Tout ça grâce à elle.

Les voix.

Son don.

D'aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne, elles avaient toujours été là, remplissant le silence, comblant sa surdité.

Au début, elles étaient tellement nombreuses, il ne pouvait pas les comprendre...

C'était comme si sa tête allait exploser à tout instants, comme si vous passiez chaque secondes de votre vie dans un hall bondé plein d'écho.

En grandissant, il avait fini par réussir a les ignorer, mettre de côté le brouhaha incessant et les laissant, tel un bruit de fond parfaitement agaçant.

A 5 ans, il arrivait à les rendre insignifiantes, se reculant au plus profond de son esprit, les faisaient taire temporairement.

C'était difficile, il devait beaucoup ce concentrer et parfois il n'entendait plus le monde autour de lui, c'était le vide... simple, et relaxant.

Elles devinaient alors enfin supportables, mais restaient cependant présentes dès qu'il émergeait.

Un jour, il avait tenté de les comprendre, se concentrant sur une seule, curieux.

La première fut celle de son oncle, et ses paroles ne furent pas très agréable.

Puis, peu à peu, il les laissa fuser, pouvant entendre celle proche de lui, puis de plus en plus éloignée.

Dans le bruit incessant, il parvenait à percevoir son nom quand il était dit, à entendre celle en détresse, criant leur tristesse et leur désespoir...

Avec le temps, il fini par comprendre ce qu'elles étaient : des pensées.

Il ne savait pas comment c'était possible, peut-être était-ce en lien avec sa « monstruosité » comme l'appelait son oncle.

Mais c'était néanmoins réel, il lisait dans les pensées.

Cette découverte l'avait emballé et terrifié à la fois.

Il se sentait unique, puissant, il pouvait entendre les pensées , qui ça n'exciterait pas ? Surtout quand ça lui permettait d'entendre malgré son handicape.

Mais il avait vite déchanté quand il avait dû supporter les pensées de sa « famille » tout les jours, et entendre leur haine...

Une pensée était sans filtre, une pensée ne pouvait pas mentir.

Il avait alors découvert l'hypocrisie des grandes personnes, leur pitié, teintée de lâcheté...

Il découvrit aussi le mensonge trop tôt, n'arrivant plus à faire confiance à personne...

Vraiment...lire dans les pensées n'était pas un don, c'était une malédiction...

La sienne.

* * *

 **Normalement je ne devais pas poster cette fic sur cette plateforme avant un moment, je voulait avoir plus de 4 ou 5 chapitre a mes autre fic avant...mais j'ai tellement bien avancé dessus que je vous la partage quand même.**

 **J'espère que ça vous plaira ! KISS review**


	2. Chapter 1: s'élever sois-même

Harry n'aime pas les gens.

Ce n'était pas vraiment un grand secret, ses professeurs s'en étaient même un peu inquiéter au début, avant de retourner à leur ignorance hypocrite.

Harry n'aimait pas parler, il n'aimait pas interagir avec les autres et n'en avait jamais vu l'intérêt, il ne pouvait de toute façon pas tenir une conversation sans entendre son interlocuteur.

Bien-sûr, Ça lui avait posé pas mal de problème en grandissant, notamment pour apprendre à parler.

Comme il n'était qu'un bébé et que personne ne lui avait dit qu'il avait un problème, ou même remarquer le problème, il avait dû apprendre seul certaine compétence basique, ce avec un gros handicap, et même son don ne lui avait pas facilité les choses.

Enfant, les voix étaient trop fortes, trop nombreuses pour comprendre quoique ce soit, impossible pour un bébé de 1 ans d'apprendre un seul mot dans cette bouillie de voix et de son étranges.

Apprendre l'anglais fut une étape difficile et longue, et aujourd'hui encore il se sentait fière de ne pas être complètement aphasique.

A 4 ans, il avait finalement réussi à contrôler les voix un minimum, et pu apprendre, avec beaucoup de retard, sa langue maternelle.

Comprendre l'anglais fut difficile, apprendre à parler beaucoup plus.

On pourrait penser que, sachant comprendre une langue, l'utiliser serait facile, mais ce fut encore plus compliqué que d'apprendre à cuisiner.

Etant sourd, il ignorait complètement comment produire dès son correctement avec sa voix.

C'était comme essayer de jouer d'un instrument pour la première fois avec des bouchons d'oreilles : il savait comment cela devait sonner, mais impossible de savoir comment tirer le bon son, ou même si celui-ci était correcte.

Il avait sans doute dû se ridiculiser pas mal de fois en se trompant sur certaine syllabe ...

Il n'avait su parler qu'à ses 5 ans, en jouant à un jeu de chaud et froid avec les pensées de ses tuteurs, et en observant leur bouche constamment.

Ce fut un semi échec amer, et aujourd'hui encore, il ne pouvait que dire que quelque mots pratiques, mais rien de plus élaboré que « oui monsieur » « non, monsieur » ou encore « merci monsieur ».

Pas grand-chose en sommes.

A cause de ses difficultés, on lui avait collé une étiquette d'attarder mentale, ou de débile pour citer les tendres pensées de sa famille.

Les autres enfants l'évitèrent pour ça, et les adultes le traitaient, soit avec une gentillesse toute hypocrite et des pensées pleines de pitié, soit un désintérêt a peine caché pour des pensées pleines de mépris.

A ce moment-là, il avait déjà compris qu'il lui manquait quelque chose, que les autres captaient ce qu'il ne percevait pas, et que c'était en lien avec ces mouvements de bouche et vibrations dans sa gorge qu'il avait eu tant de mal à utiliser.

Il redoubla sa 1er primaire 2 fois, étant incapable de vraiment « écouter » le professeur, et ses tuteurs refusant tout frais supplémentaires pour une éducation adaptée, il finit par apprendre à lire par lui-même.

Ce fut une libération, un nouveau départ.

Lire lui apporta la connaissance de tout ce qu'il n'avait pas compris jusque-là, ce que personne n'avait jamais vu...

Il était sourd.

Avec les recule, c'était tout bête, mais comme personne ne l'avait jamais remarqué ou qu'on ne lui avait jamais dit, il n'avait jamais su ou était le problème, même s'il savait qu'il en avait un.

Il avait longtemps hésité à en parler à quelqu'un, mais cette époque, il venait juste de comprendre la véritable nature des voix, et ne faisait déjà plus confiance à qui que ce soit...

En parler aurait pu lui faciliter la vie, mais il avait préféré se taire à la place.

Pourquoi ce compliqué ainsi la tâche ?

Par fierté et rancunes.

Personne n'avait jamais remarquer qu'il avait un problème, personne n'avait jamais fait assez attention à lui pour comprendre quelque chose de pourtant assez évident, et il avait dû comprendre seul ce qui n'allait pas chez lui... alors pourquoi leur en parler ?

Il n'avait jamais eu besoin de personne pour apprendre, certes il avait été plus lent mais c'était normal avec son désavantage, et maintenant il avait les livres pour s'instruire sans avoir besoin de son ouïe ou de l'aide de qui que ce soit...

Alors il n'avait rien dit, et laissait les gens le croire bête, leurs avis ne comptaient pas après tout, ils n'étaient rien pour lui à par des hypocrites...

C'était gamin oui, mais il en était un.

Bien décidé à s'en sortir seul, il c'était plongé dans les livres, apprenant tout ce qu'il pouvait, se satisfaisant de sa solitude et de la petite bibliothèque du quartier.

Harry n'aime pas les gens, tout ce qu'ils lui apportaient était de la méchanceté où de la pitié...

A ses 8 ans, il se jura de ne jamais dépendre de qui que ce soit.

Les autres n'avaient pas besoin de lui, alors Harry n'aurait jamais besoin de personne.

* * *

Son ventre se tordit alors que la bonne odeur de viande cuite lui montait à la tête.

D'habitude, il adorait faire la cuisine, ça lui faisait le même effets qu'une méditation et les voix lui paraissait moins forte, calmant ses migraines quasi chroniques...

Malheureusement, il n'avait rien manger depuis 3 jours, et la faim commençait à lui poignarder l'estomac.

1h, 1h et il serait chez miss figg et pourra manger à sa faim, il pouvait tenir...

Miss figg... il détestait aller chez elle.

Ce n'était pas la faute de la vieille dame ! Enfin, peut-être un peu, il n'aimait pas la compagnie en général et elle ne le lâchait pas de la journée, alors... mais c'était surtout un ensemble de petite chose :  
l'odeur persistante de chou et de litière, sa maison se trouvant au centre du quartier, lui garantissent une saturation de voix en permanence ainsi qu'une belle migraine...

Et puis ses chats.

Ils étaient étranges, leurs voix étaient... différentes des autres animaux, presque humaines, et sa donnait une bouillie mélangeant miaulement et parole, généralement en rapport avec de la nourriture.

Vraiment, il détestait ces félins...

Tout ça mélanger, il finissait par passé sa journée sur le canapé à méditer pour éloigner les voix, tout en étant constamment déranger par Figg pour qu'il regarde une photo de ses chats.

Le seul bon qui ressortait de ces journées était les 2 repas complets qu'il pouvait y recevoir.

Donc il se forçait à y aller, même si c'était dur, c'était une question de survie.

Une fois le bacon bien cuit, il mit les tranches sur une assiette avec les œufs et les toasts grillés, avant de _tendre l'oreille._

C'était presque un réflex maintenant, comme régler le bouton d'une radio sur une station précise.

Il se concentra d'abord sur son oncle, plus proche, qui venait de prendre son journal et s'installer à table.

Il lui servit ses œufs en écoutant.

 _ **« Encore la crise...il ne parle que de ça, heureusement que j'ai pris mes dispositions... franchement, ces employés fainéant ne méritait pas cet argents de toute façon ! »**_

Il leva les yeux au ciel, argent, bien entendus, ce n'était pas une surprise, son oncle ne semblait juré que par ce mot, il vendrait sa famille pour de l'argents, pathétique.

Faisant de la place sur la table couverte de cadeaux, il y déposa les 2 autres assiettes avant de plutôt se concentrer sur les occupants de l'étage.

 _ **« J'espère qu'il en aura plus que l'année dernière...37. Il en avait 37. S'il n'en a pas 38 je n'aurais qu'à leur rappeler. »**_

Bien entendu, Son cousin était le fils de son père, le minimum de neurones servant à faire tourner son entreprise en moins.

Evidemment, capricieux comme il est, le garçon pourrit gâter spéculait sur le nombre de cadeaux d'anniversaire qu'il allait recevoir.

Ne pas avoir à le supporter toute une journée à chacun de ses anniversaires était un autre bon côté de la vieille Figg.

Il ne prit même pas la peine d'écouter la suite sentant une autre migraine arriver, et commença à ranger la cuisine pour préparer la 2eme ration, tout en tendant l'oreille vers sa tante.

 _ **« Comment va-t-on faire ? Sale petite nuisance... »**_

Il tiqua, sa tante qui pense à lui si tôt le matin n'est jamais bon, surtout le jours le jour "le plus important de l'année".

Il voulut écouter la suite mais son oncle tapait du pied, impatience, et il dû lui servir son café, l'empêchant de se concentrer.

Sa tante entra dans la cuisine un peu plus tard avec son cousin, et il se dépêcha de verser le jus d'orange dans les verres tandis que Dudley piquait sa crise, il avait seulement 36 cadeaux apparemment.

Il préféra se concentrer sur la vaisselle après ça, tout en atténuant les voix.

Son pouvoir était une vraie plaie parfois, et il voudrait vraiment comprendre comment l'éteindre, mais rien n'avait jamais fonctionner.

Il avait constamment des migraines, et des centaines de pensées lui agressaient le cerveau en permanences, toutes en même temps, un calvaire.

Son pouvoir était un mystère pour lui, quelque chose qu'il maîtrisait à peine et dont il ignorait les limites.

Qui pouvait entendre les pensées des gens, franchement ? C'est un truc de fou...

Les voix venaient à lui, il n'arrivait pas à les bloquer complètement, sauf quand il méditait, et même là il avait beaucoup de mal.

Il était comme un aimant... non, plutôt comme... un capteur d'ondes radios, en permanence réglé sur l'esprit des gens.  
Il lui suffisait alors d'ajuster la fréquence mentale pour écouter une voix en particulier, et se concentrer sur elle.

Il avait bien entendu fait quelque test...

...ça n'avait pas été un grand succès.

Tout d'abord, il avait essayé de capter les images.

Car il n'avait que le son pour l'instant, jamais il n'avait pu apercevoir le visage de sa mère quand sa tante y pensait, ou même apercevoir le visage de son père...

S'il l'avait pu, certaine chose aurait été plus claire...

Ensuite, il avait tenté d'écouter la totalité des pensées d'une personne, pas seulement ses pensées directes...

Ce fut la pire erreur qu'il n'ait jamais commise, même s'il ne se souciait pas des autres habituellement, la culpabilité lui serrait encore la gorge.

Il avait tenté l'expérience sur un des amis de Dudley, un de ses intimidateur, Logan Bisby.

C'était à l'école, et ce jour-là Dudley était malade, donc Logan avait pris la relève du petit gang et l'avait tabassé dans un coin de la cour avec le reste de la bande.

Un jour comme les autres.

Quand l'horloge Avait de sonner, le reste de ses tortionnaires était retourné en classe, mais Logan était resté un peu plus longtemps, voulant lui donner quelque coup supplémentaire.

A ce moment-là, cette expérience lui trottait dans la tête depuis plusieurs jours déjà, et c'était l'occasion parfaite.

Alors il avait tenté sa chance et pour la première fois, il avait poussé son esprit vers une voix plutôt que l'inverse.

Ça avait été l'enfer.

Tout. Il avait vu tout.

Toute la vie du garçon avait défilé devant ses yeux, toutes ses pensées, tous ses souvenirs, toutes ses émotions...

Tout ça tournoyant dans un typhon mental qui le faisait voler dans tout les sens, l'empêchant de respirer.

Il avait combattu pour sortir de là, pensait mourir plusieurs fois dans le processus...

Et après ce qu'il lui parut plusieurs heures d'efforts, il était ressorti de l'esprit de Bisby, tremblant, respirant à nouveau, bien que difficilement, mais en vie...

Il n'avait pas tout de suite fait attention à Logan, trop soulager d'avoir survécu, mais quand il avait enfin posé les yeux sur lui...

Il en faisait encore des cauchemars.

Logan était au sol, de la bave au coin des lèvres, les yeux vitreux, son corps parcouru de violents spasmes, et ses pensées...ses pensées étaient comme... brouillées, comme une radio qu'on capte mal, et il criait, criait de douleurs dans ça têtes, des cris d'agonie...

La suite avait été flou pour lui.

Il se souvenait vaguement avoir hurler pour de l'aide, et l'arrivée de la maitresse puis de l'ambulance...

Il n'avait plus jamais revu Logan, ses amis avait entendu qu'un médecin étrange était venu le soigner, mais qu'il ne savait pas ce qu'il avait pu lui arriver, même si les spécialistes penchaient pour un AVC précoce...

Logan était traumatisée, et son attaque lui avait fait perdre légèrement la tête, faisant régulièrement des crises violentes de terreurs et de paniques, et surtout...

Il ne pouvait plus parler.

Ses cordes vocales et son cerveau allaient bien, les médecins l'assuraient mais... Il n'arriverait plus à former des phrases cohérant, malgré l'absence de lésions cérébrales, il arrivait juste à se faire comprendre à coup de syllabe dans le désordre, un peu comme les bébé...

Mais lui savait.

Lui avait entendus ses pensées.

Il avait brisé son esprit.

Cette journée avait été une grande leçon pour lui, il avait appris qu'on ne jouait pas avec l'esprit des gens, que son pouvoir était dangereux...

Qu'il était dangereux.

Il comprima l'éponge dans sa main au souvenir douloureux, rayant presque une assiette, et fermât les yeux avant de faire quelque exercice de respiration, pour calmer sa crise.

Il devait oublier Logan, mettre ça derrière lui.

Son ventre se tordit, la faim le faisait divaguer, c'était sans doute pour ça qu'il était aussi nostalgique ce matin.

Il se remis au travail, pensant à l'assiette pleine que miss Figg lui donnerait.

Il sursauta quand la main de son oncle s'abattit sur le plan de travail juste devant lui, faisant tomber quelque assiettes et couvert sec dans l'évier.

Il le regarda confus avant de remarquer que sa tante et son cousin le regardait aussi.

Flûte, il avait manqué quelque chose ?

Il se concentra immédiatement sur son oncle, captant ses pensées tout en le regardant.

 _ **« Quel débile profond... je n'arrive pas à croire que nous sommes obligés de garder une tel tard sous notre toit... »**_

Il retint un gémissement de frustration et se concentra plutôt sur sa tante.

 _ **« Pourquoi devait-elle se casser la jambe aujourd'hui franchement ? Il va gâcher l'anniversaire de mon Dudlinouchet... »**_

Il fut encore plus confus. Il comprit que quelqu'un avait la jambe cassée, mais il ne voyait pas le rapport avec lu...

Il capta les pensées de son cousin et il gémit de désespoir.

Pas de bon repas aujourd'hui...

 _ **« Pourquoi on doit l'emmener au zoo ? Il va tout gâcher ! »**_

* * *

 **Et voilà ! La suite des voix de l'âme !**

 **Merlin ! Je ne pensais pas que ce serait si compliquer d'écrire une histoire avec un semis pov d'un personnage sourd !**

 **Quand j'ai décidé de le rendre sourd, c'était sur un coup de tête en écrivant le prologue, et j'ai donc dû remanier mon histoire et je me suis longtemps pris la tête.**

 **Ce chapitre n'était pas prévu ainsi à la base, mais en écrivant je me suis demandé comment il avait appris à parler à parler sans ouïe, comment apprendre l'anglais sans entendre ou même savoir lire ? Ça m'a pris la tête ! ^^**

 **J'ai fait quelque recherche sur les méthodes utilisées par les sourd de naissance, et c'était vraiment intéressant, mais j'ai fini par laisser tomber pour prendre le point de vue de Harry, qui lui a dû chercher par lui-même !**

 **Je pense m'être bien prise la tête avec ça, en espérant que ça vous plaise même si c'est un peu tiré par les cheveux !**

 **J'espère que ça vous plaira ! KISS review**


	3. Chapter 2: discussion en bonne compagnie

A cet instant précis, Harry su que c'était officiellement le pire jour de sa vie.

Il regardait à foule devant de lui, horrifié, de plus en plus pâle, sa tête prête à exploser alors que des milliers de pensées lui agressaient le cerveau.

C'était le milieu de l'été, la saison touristique venait de commencer et il ne faisait ni trop chaud ni trop froid, le temps idéal pour une visite au Zoo.

Et celui-ci était _**bonder**_.

Il allait vomir, si seulement il avait quelque chose dans l'estomac...

Miss Figg c'était cassée la jambe et était coincée dans un lit à l'hôpital pour un bon moment.

En temps normal, il aurait été ravi de ne pas aller chez elle, maudire chacun de ses chats et avoir la migraines toute la journée…

Mais là, il aurait largement préféré être en train de manger un bon repas et supporter toutes les voix du quartier et de ses insupportables félines, car ça aurait été mille fois plus supportable que _**ça**_.

Ses tuteurs l'avaient traîné au Zoo, ne lui faisant pas confiance pour garder la maison.

Peur qu'il fasse des choses étranges…

Pourtant, ça n'arrivait pas si souvent que ça, à peine quelque incidents…

Mais il était vrai que, parfois, des choses étranges se produisaient autour de lui, généralement sans explication logique.

Jusqu'ici, il n'avait jamais trouvé le lien entre ces événements et son don, mais se demandait parfois s'il n'aurait pas plus, quelque chose sans aucun rapport avec sa télépathie…

Malheureusement, si son pouvoir était un minimum contrôlable, à défaut de savoir l'arrêter, ces événements ne l'étaient pas du tout.

C'était frustrant, surtout quand sa famille semblait au courant de quelque chose et faisaient tout pour ne pas y penser…

Très, très frustrant.

Mais le problème n'était pas le manque de confiance de sa famille, mais belle et bien cette masse grouillante de monde devant lui.

Son oncle le poussa en avant, l'incitant à avancer dans la foule.

Sa tête était prête à exploser alors qu'une quantité excessive de voix humains et non humaines lui agressait l'esprit. Il fermât les yeux, et se concentra au maximum pour les bloquer, laissant son oncle le traîner plus loin encore dans le maelström de touristes.

Il détestait les foules, il détestait les gens et leur voix, il détestait sentir leur corps assis proche, il avait l'impression d'étouffer et de ne plus savoir respirer.

Ses tuteurs étaient les pires, il les détestait, ils l'avaient traîné là alors qu'ils savaient très bien qu'il était…

Sa tête tournait et il avait de plus en plus de mal à rester cohérent, et reconnaissant une attaque de panique, il se mit à chercher une échappatoire.

Sa famille toujours devant lui, il senti la prise de son oncle autour de son bras se desserrer un peu quand ils arrivèrent à l'enclos des girafes  
, et Harry saisit sa chance.

Après un court instant de luttes, il se défit de sa prise et se mit à courir, cherchant a tout pris un endroit désert, vide.

La foule autours de lui semblait sans fin, écrasante, et pour une fois son pouvoir fut utile, quand il senti les voix diminuer au fur et à mesure qu'il approchait d'un grand bâtiment.

Il s'y réfugia et soupira, soulagé de voir le grand espace presque vide de tout visiteur, avant de se laisser tomber contre un mur, la tête entre les jambes en faisant de longs exercices de respiration.

Avoir son don était une plaie, une malédiction, et il pouvait lister tous les problèmes que ça lui apportait.

Mais ça c'était le pire.

Son don était puissant, il lui permettait de capter les pensées des gens dans un périmètre très large, sans limite du nombre, et il les recevait toutes en même temps comme si des centaines de voix lui parlaient à son oreille.

Alors les foules étaient comme la définition de l'enfer pour lui.

Les voix, d'habitude limitées a un peu moins d'une centaine, se retrouvait multipliée par 20, voir 30.

Non seulement ça mais, dans une foule, les contacts physiques étaient inévitables, et il était peu habitué à eux, au point de commencer à les fuirent, ce qu'il ne pouvait faire dans cet amas de personnes.

La première fois qu'il avait été coincé ainsi, c'était lors d'une journée sportive organisée par une association.

Plusieurs écoles étaient conviées, et même avec sa dispense à cause de sa santé "fragile", il devait quand même assister à la cérémonie d'ouverture.

Les professeurs avaient rassemblé les presque 2000 élèves dans la cour et il c'était retrouvé au milieu de cette énorme marée humaine.

Il avait fini à l'infirmerie avec des bleus, c'étant évanoui et cogné la tête en tombant dans les vapes.

Après cet incident, il avait dû rencontrer une psychologue scolaire qui, après quelque test très ennuyeux et terriblement long, elle avait fini par le diagnostiqué Ochlophobe.

Bien-sûr, il n'avait pas eu de traitement, c'était bien trop cher de payer un suivi psychologique pour un petit monstre débile mental.

Il avait donc fait ce qu'il pouvait, apprenant les exercices de respirations conseillés et les méthodes de relaxations contre les crises d'angoisses…

Mais il ne pouvait pas affronter ça. Il ne pouvait pas.

Il inspirait lentement, bloquant sa respiration puis la relâcha doucement, les voix étant un peu moins nombreuses ici, ce qui était reposant.

Après un moment, il réussit à se calmer, et regarda l'heure sur sa montre au cadrant fendu, ayant appartenues à son cousin.

Il était là depuis plus d'une heure maintenant, et frémit rien qu'en pensant à ce qu'il allait lui arriver quand sa tante et son oncle auront remarqué sa disparition.

Par précaution, il sonda les pensées des gens autour et perçu la voix de sa tante.

Apparemment ils n'avaient pas remarqué son départ et passaient un bon moment en famille…

Il soupira et regarda un peu mieux son environnement, et compris pourquoi il n'avait pas beaucoup de monde ici.

Il était dans le vivarium, et des dizaines de vitrines renfermaient des serpents de tout horizon.

Il sourit doucement, les gens n'aimait pas les serpents… il n'aurai pas beaucoup de visiteur ici, il pourrait rester là le temps que sa famille finisse sa visite…

Il se leva lentement, les jambes tremblant un peu à cause des restes de sa crise, et s'approcha lentement de l'une des vitrines, regardant le beau serpent endormit sur son rocher.

Il ne comprenait pas ce que les gens leur reprochaient exactement, c'était des bêtes magnifiques, leurs écailles étaient brillantes et colorées, et leurs pensées…

Il écarquilla les yeux.

Leur pensée était douce, calmes comme des…murmures ? Il n'avait jamais entendu de voix qui parlait si doucement avant, mais ce n'était pas ça qui le dérangeait.

Son don n'était pas un langage universel, les gens pensait dans leur langue, et les animaux aussi.

Au loin, il entendait les rugissements des lions, les braillements des éléphants, les visiteurs étrangers aussi parlaient dans des langues différentes, il ne reconnut que le français et l'espagnol qu'il avait un peu travaillé en lecture.

Les seuls animaux qu'il avait entendus parler était les chats de miss Figg, et même eux semblaient mélanger l'anglais et leur langue féline…

Mais pas ces serpents.

Leurs pensées étaient claires, avec un petit accent sifflant mais supportable.

 _ **« ~Quel ennuis... quand est-ccce que le 2 pattes apporte une de ssses sssouris juteuse ? ~»**_

Il resta un moment choqué, regardant le reptile fasciné, et posa sa main sur la vitre.

Le serpent lui jeta à peine un regard, sa langue sortante et…

 _ **~en voilà déjà un…~**_

Son cœur s'emballa, il avait la tête qui tournait et son cœur bondissait dans sa poitrine.

Il l'avait _**entendu !**_

Pas une voix dans sa tête, pas une pensée douce et calme…

Il l'avait imaginé ? C'était une hallucination ?

Non c'était _**des mots**_ , de vrais mots, étouffé par la vitrine, et dit par le serpent.

Pour être sûr qu'il ne devenait pas fou, il se recula un peu et tapas dans ses mains, mais rien, pas un son.

Alors comment… ?

Il approcha du serpent hésitant.

Devait il l'interpeller ? C'était si déroutant ! Mais il ne comprenait pas, comment c'était même possibles…

Après un long débat avec lui-même, il finit par approcher et tenter de prononcer un mot.

Il n'aimait toujours pas ça, mais il devait faire réagir le serpent, le faire parler a nouveaux…

Mais il ne se serait jamais attendu à ça non plus.

 _ **~bonjour ? ~**_

Il sursauta très fort.

C'était une voix, claire et distincte cet fois. Mais ce n'était pas celle douce et typée d'un serpent. C'était une voix jeune, et rauque par manque d'utilisation.

C'était _**sa voix !**_

Il tremblait, les larmes lui montant aux yeux, sa voix, c'était ça voix ! Il n'avait jamais entendu sa propre voix…

 _ **~tu es un parleur 2 pattes ? ~**_

Cet fois c'était claire, ce n'était pas une hallucination, le serpent avait bien parler.

A travers sa vitre sa voix était très basse et presque imperceptible mais il l'avait entendue quand même.

Il se mit à pleurer. Pleuré de choc, de bonheur et aussi de peur.

 _ **~Je…je ne…~**_

Il était tellement confus, sa voix. Sa voix ! Maintenant il pouvait s'entendre, il avait un peu de mal à parler avec, c'était la première fois !

 _ **~2 pattes ? Tout va bien ? Pourquoi à tu de l'eau qui coule des yeux ? Tu gâche l'eau. ~**_

Il prit un moment, regardant le serpent, essuyant ses yeux même s'il tremblait toujours, sous le choc. C'était trop d'un coup…

 _ **~ Désssolé je sssuis…p…perturbé ~**_

Il manquait d'expérience, parlé était étrange, ce n'était pas naturel pour lui, mais il prenait assez rapidement la méthode.

Le serpent se redressa le regardant curieux.

 _ **~C'est la première fois qu'un parleur vient iccci. J'avoue l'être ausssssi 2 pattes.~**_

 _ **« ~ un 2 pattes qui parle, comme cccc'est étrange~ »**_

Il était complètement perdu maintenant, d'abord un serpent lui parlait, ensuite sa propre voix, et maintenant il entendait la voix du serpent et ses pensées … et aussi surprenant que ce soit, il pensait ce qu'il disait, et ça non plus il n'y était pas habitué.

Il se racla la gorge, et soupira avant de recommencer à parler.

 _ **~je veux dire… je ne n'entend rien d'habitude…~**_

Le serpent le regarda imperturbable.

 _ **~moi non plus parleur, les ssserpent sssont sssourd. Nous perccce**_ _ **vons jussste les vibratttions~**_

Et ce fut comme une révélation.

Il…il était comme les serpents ? Il pouvait parler au serpent car leur langue était faite de vibration, et il entendait sa voix car il leur répondait avec les mêmes vibrations ?

Était-il un serpent ? Il était humain pourtant, il en était sûr…

Il n'y comprenait plus rien… c'était une autre de ses bizarreries ?

Peut importer… il entendait sa voix, et c'était tout ce que comptait.

 _ **~ Pour…pour les 2 pattes, il est étrange de ne pas entendre ~**_

Parler était plus simple que prévu, c'était instinctif, ce qui ne lui était jamais arrivé en l'utilisant.

 _ **~tu n'es peut-être pas un 2 pattes alors, même sssi tu leur resssssemble be**_ _ **aucoup~**_

Fit le serpent le plus simplement du monde.

Harry était complètement désemparé par la situation.

Il n'avait _**jamais**_ parlé à qui que ce soit, jamais.

Il ne savait pas quoi faire, sans compter que, vu ses pensées, le serpent était d'une honnêteté sidérante. Jamais il n'avait vu quelqu'un penser ce qu'il disait. Les gens mentaient, tout le temps, mais…

Mais il n'était pas quelqu'un, il n'était pas humain, pourquoi mentirait-il ?

Les animaux n'avaient aucune raison de mentir.

Il soupira doucement et se détendit, souriant doucement au serpent.

 _ **~ je n'ai pas sssouvent l'occasssion de parler aux autres 2 pattes. ~**_

 _ **~mon non plus, de toute façççon il ne doivent pas être intéressssssant~**_

Il rit, mais ne l'entendit pas. Est-ce que le serpent pouvait rire avec leur vibration ? Est-ce qu'un serpent pouvait même produire un rire ?

La discussion avec son nouvel ami se poursuivit, si bien que d'autres serpents dans les vivariums autours se mêlèrent à leur conversation, et c'était… rafraîchissant.

Les serpents étaient étranges, très franc et honnêtes quand il leur fit remarquer, l'un deux se moqua gentiment de lui.

 _ **~ il n'a qu'une 2 patte pour pensssée comme ççça ! Pourquoi ne devrions-nous pas dire ssse que nous penssssons ? Ccc'est complètement idiot. ~**_

Il avait ri, réconforté, et avait passé le reste de la journée là, vérifiant de temps en temps que sa famille ne parte pas sans lui.

Après un moment, il remarqua que plusieur visiteur le regardait bizarrement, et l'évitait.

Il comprit pourquoi en lisant les pensées d'un petit garçon.

 _« Le monsieur il siffle ! Comme les serpent seesee ! »_

Alors il sifflait ? C'était logique s'il parlait le serpent.

Vers la fin de l'après-midi, le vivarium était pratiquement vide, et il comprit pourquoi en regardant l'heure.

Il se dépêcha de chercher les pensées de sa tante et fut soulagé de l'entendre pensée au vivarium, il n'était pas parti sans lui.

Il était en train de discuter avec un BOA constrictor qui se languissait de voir le Brésil, il ne l'avait jamais vu, et voulait connaître ses origines.

 _ **~vraiment, je ne comprends pas pourquoi ils nous enferment iccci, je veux voir le monde ! Je me demande si le Brésssil ressssssemble a mon bocal…2 pattes, a tu déjà vu le Brésssil ? ~**_

Harry sourit allant répondre quand il capta les pensées furieuses de son oncle.

 _« Alors il était là ce petit vaurien ! Il va voir ce qu'il en coûte de nous faire courir partout ! »_

Il soupira et déglutit, ça allait chauffer pour lui. Il était quand même gonflé, ils n'avaient pas du tout remarqué qu'il était parti. Ils avaient juste continué leur visite…

 _ **~Désssolé, ma famille 2 pattes est là. Je dois partir. ~**_

Les serpents du vivarium semblèrent aussi déçus qu'il l'était, mais il n'y pouvait rien…

Sa première véritable conversation avait été plus qu'agréables cependant, et il ne le regrettait pas.

Le Boa hocha la tête.

 _ **~ sssans problème parleur, ccc'était très agréable aussssi ~**_

Il sourit doucement au serpent et allait se reculer quand il se retrouva soudain à terre, poussé par son cousin.

Il le vit hurlé quelque chose se collant à la vitre de son amis le Boa.

La colère brulait ses entrailles, attisée par les sifflements indignés de ses nouveaux amis.

Il fixa la vitre, imaginant celle-ci disparaître pour que le Boa mette à exécutions toutes les menaces qu'il était en train de proféré à son cousin qui ne devait rien comprendre…

Sauf que l'instant d'après, la vitre n'était _**réellement**_ plus là.

Son gros tas de cousin tombas à la renverse dans le bassin, et le Boa le regarda avec une satisfaction toute particulière. Il entendit ses pensées menaçantes et paniqua un peu.

 _ **~ ne fait pas ça ! J'aurais de gros ennuis ! ~**_

Siffla-t-il paniqué.

Heureusement son oncle était trop loin pour entendre.

Le serpent sembla déçu mais se contenta de passer la rambarde, en claquant ses mâchoires près des mollets grassouillet de Dudley au passage, avant de se poster devant lui.

 _ **~merccci parleur ! A moi le Brésssil ! ~**_

Et il partit en rampant à toute vitesse vers la sortie, provoquant la panique parmi les visiteurs.

Tout c'était passé très vite, mais il sourit doucement en souhaitant bonne chance aux Boa.

Il jeta un œil à son cousin et le vit se relever… coincé derrière la vitre maintenant réapparue.

Il sourit, riant doucement devant son air paniquer. Son cousin méritait bien plus d'être derrière cette vitre que le reptile.

Mais les pensées menaçant de son oncle lui confirmèrent ses pires craintes…

Il avait vraiment de gros ennuis…

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 ! pour ceux qui se demande ce qu'est l'ochlophobie c'est en gros la peur des foules et c'est souvent confondu avec l'agoraphobie**

 **la différences entre les 2 est qu'un agoraphobe aura peur de la foule car elle constitue un obstacle a sa fuite, la ou un ocholophobe se sentira oppressé par elle.**

 **De ce que j'ai pu en lire dessus, l'ochlophobie se rapproche plus des symptômes de la claustrophobie, qui vas souvent de paire avec elle d'ailleurs, et est souvent le résultat d'un traumatisme.**

 **Il existe plusieurs traitement et thérapie pour lutté contre ça donc si vous êtes touché par cet phobie n'ayez pas peur de vous faire aider.**

 **Bref, pour parler de l'ochlophobie de Harry, sachez que je ne suis pas touchée par cet phobie et pour écrire cet partie je me suis principalement inspirée de témoignage d'ochlophobe et de claustrophobe. après la perception de chacun est différente et celle d'Harry l'est encore plus avec son don.**

 **pour la partie avec les serpents, c'est une amie a moi qui ma fait la remarque: les serpents sont complètement sourd car il n'ont pas de tympan, mais ont la capacité de percevoir les vibrations dans le sol ou dans l'air.**

 **donc nous avons tout les 2 théorisée pendant 30 minute sur la véritable nature du fourchelangue et avons conclus que le fourchelangue était comme les ultrasons des dauphins, et que c'était une succession de vibrations formant une langue que harry comprend grâce a la magie.**

 **On est peut-être à coté de la plaque mais c'est une théorie cool !**

 **Bref, j'espère que ça vous a plus! KISS review**


	4. Chapitre 3: La lettre

**Une berceuse, il entend une berceuse.**

 **Ce n'était pas une voix, il n'avait pas de voix, juste une berceuse, un murmure, et une mélodie douce et tendre...**

 **Puis le calme, le sommeil...**

 **Soudain un cri et un rire glacé, terrifiant, il avait peur...**

 **La lumière verte l'ébloui, et le rire retentit à nouveau.**

 **Et soudain, plus rien n'est entendus**

 **Le silence absolu.**

 **Et Harry se mit à pleurer, seul.**

* * *

Il se réveilla en sursaut, son cœur ayant des ratés et son corps se couvrant de sueur froide, alors que ses yeux se remplissait de larmes.

Ce rêve, encore.

Il pourrait dire qu'il était habitué maintenant, qu'il c'était au-dessus de ça...

Mais il n'aimait pas mentir.

D'aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne, se rêve remplissait pratiquement toute ses nuits, ne voulant pas se laisser oublier.

Mais comment pourrait-il oublier le meurtre de ses parents ?

Et le rire de leur meurtrier

Petit, il c'était souvent interrogé sur les circonstances de leurs morts.

C'était trop floue, trop de mystères entouraient cette nuit fatidique, ou sa tante l'avait trouvé sur le pas de la porte, frigorifié dans son couffin en fin de mois d'Octobre.

Quelqu'un l'avait juste... déposé là, seul dans le froid, avec juste une lettre expliquant que ses parents n'étaient plus.

Sa tante ne lui avait jamais dit exactement comme ils étaient morts, pas faute d'avoir essayé.

C'était il y a quelque année, il venait d'apprendre à parler et, pendant plusieurs jours, il avait travaillé sur la prononciation d'une seule et unique question.

Finalement, quand il avait été sûr de ne pas dire n'importe quoi, il avait accosté sa tante, se concentrant un maximum sur son esprit pour ne pas manquer sa réponse.

 **-Tante Pétunia, comment sont morts mes parents ? -**

Sa tante l'avait regardé horrifiée et paniquée pendant un cours instant, et ses pensées avaient éclatées.

 ** _« Oh bon sang, il l'a demandé, je savais qu'il demanderait, Dumbledore l'avait dit aussi, je dois trouver une excuse... je ne peux pas lui dire que quelqu'un les a juste fait exploser ! Il disait dans la lettre de ne pas lui parler de_ _tout ça_ _... une excuse une excuse... un accident de voiture oui... »_**

Fait exploser.

Quelqu'un avait juste _**fait exploser**_ ses parents.

Il avait longtemps été confus par cette formulation, pourquoi faire exploser ses parents ? Avaient-ils été pris dans un attentat ? Ça n'expliquait pas ses rêves...

Cependant, si cette explosion avait vraiment eu lieux, alors il comprenait mieux l'origines de sa surdité, l'explosion ayant sans doute réduit ses tympans en miette.

Ce qui était un mystère en revanche, c'était pourquoi n'avait-il pas été examiné par un médecin.

Il n'était pas idiot, il savait qu'il n'était pas sourd de naissance, cela aurait figuré sur son dossier médical dans ce cas, tout comme sa aurait dû l'être si un médecin l'avait réellement examiné après cette fameuse _**Explosion.**_

C'était un non-sens, qui laissait un bébé sans soin après qu'il ait frôlé la mort ?

Et puis, d'autre élément le perturbait dans sa réponse... comme ce Dumbledore, ou bien le _**tout ça**_ que ce type semblait vouloir lui cacher...

Cet homme était une énigme, sa tante n'avait plus jamais pensé à lui par la suite, et ça le frustrait.

Qui était-il pour avoir son mot à dire sur son éducation ? Savait-il l'enfer qu'il vivait ? Pourquoi tout ce mystère à propos de _ **tout ça**_ ?

Et ce _**tout ça**_ , justement.

Les quelques fois ou ses tuteurs y faisaient référence, c'était quand il se produisait des choses inexpliquées...

Était-ce en lien avec ses pouvoirs ? Pourquoi ne pas lui dire dans ce cas ?! Il avait le droit de savoir !

C'étaient _**ses**_ pouvoirs ! Les siens !

Il était vraiment furieux contre ce type, si bien qu'il le mit en tête de sa liste des gens dont il devrait toujours se méfier, juste devant ce pervers en camionnette blanche qui distribuait des bonbons après les cours...

Son ventre se contracta douloureusement à cause de la faim, et sa tête se mit à tourner.

Il avait lu quelque part qu'un homme adulte en bonne santé pouvait tenir 30 jours sans manger et 3 sans boire, mais il n'avait jamais été en bonne santé de base...

7 jours était long enfermé dans son placard, et même en rationnant le peu d'eau que sa tante lui avait donné, après 10 jours de jeune et une tartine de fromage ranci comme dernier repas, il avait l'impression que sa fin approchait bien trop vite...

Il soupira, fermant les yeux, il se mit en méditation.

C'était une habitude qu'il avait prise contre les voix, et avec le temps contre la faim.

Quand il méditait, c'était comme si son esprit était séparé de son corp, sa tête se vidait alors complètement, et les voix n'était plus qu'un bourdonnement a peine perceptible, et la faim une petite piqûre dans son estomac.

La méditation était sa méthode de survie, ce qui l'empêchait de perdre complètement la tête.

Il resta ainsi un moment, et quand il émergea, il remarqua que son placard venait d'être ouvert, et la lumière du jour l'éblouissait.

 ** _« On l'a peut-être laissé trop longtemps affamer... »_**

Il regarda sa tante surpris, sa tête tournant un peu.

Si même elle pensait ça, c'est qu'il ne devait pas avoir très bonne mine...

Elle sembla lui donner des instructions, et il comprit en regardant l'heure que le petit déjeuner devait être servit.

Il soupira avant de sortir et se lever, ses jambes tremblant beaucoup à cause de la faim et des 7 jours d'enfermement.

Il parvint, après plusieurs minutes, à se tenir debout et se rendre dans la cuisine.

Quand il vit l'assiette remplie de tartines de confitures, il faillit aller embrasser sa tante, mais se rappela qu'elle était là cause de sa sous-alimentation et se mit plutôt aux fourneaux, terminant rapidement le petit-déjeuner pour pouvoir manger le plus vite possible.

Après quelque minute, les saucisses et les œufs au plat étaient près, et il déposa les assiettes pleines sûr la table, pressé de courir vers son propre déjeuner.

Mais son oncle ne semblait pas d'accord, et aboya quelque chose en désignant le couloir.

Retenant un grognement de frustrations, et se précipita pour ramasser le courrier, le regardant sans trop faire attention...

Jusqu'à cette lettre.

 _ **Harry Potter**_

 _ **Le placard sous l'escalier**_

 _ **4 Privet Drive**_

 _ **Little Winging, surrey.**_

Il crut d'abord halluciner à cause de la faim, et retraça délicatement les lettres manuscrites, ahuri, se pinçant légèrement l'avant-bras pour être certain qu'il ne rêvait pas.

 _ **Quelqu'un**_ lui avait _**écrit !**_

L'excitation et la joie lui donnèrent des étourdissements en se mélangeant a sa famine, alors que son cœur s'emballait.

Rapidement, il commença à décacheter l'enveloppe, avant que les pensées de sa famille ne lui rappellent leurs présences.

Peut-être, s'il n'était pas au courant de tout ce que sa famille lui cachait, il aurait simplement pris la lettre dans la cuisine sans faire attention.

Mais il n'était pas idiot, et il ne voulait pas laisser passer sa chance d'obtenir des réponses.

Il ouvrit son placard vivement et cacha la lettre sous son oreiller troué, puis retourna en cuisine avec le reste du courrier, essayant de rester naturel.

Posant les lettres sur la table, il prit rapidement son assiette comme si de rien n'était, alors que tout son être tremblait d'anticipation.

Des réponses, il allait avoir des réponses...

Essayant au maximum de profiter de son repas, des tartine sec couvertes de confiture un peu moisie, il finit par manger tout un peu trop vite et avaler son verre de lait presque périmé d'une traite.

Sa faim enfin comblée, et il vérifia prudemment que ses tuteurs ne voulaient plus le voir avant de courir dans son placard.

Là encore, il se retint de l'ouvrir et se changea, glissant la lettre dans sa poche, avant de vérifier si la voie était libre.

Sa tante avait déjà commencé à espionner les voisins, Dudley finissait ses 10 saucisses du matin, et son oncle était plonger dans le journal.

La voie était libre.

Il quitta son placard doucement, filant jusqu'à la porte d'entrée et la referma derrière lui sans un bruit, avant de courir à toute vitesse vers la rue.

Liberté !

Le soleil lui avait manqué, l'air pur lui avait manqué, mais pour l'instant ce n'était pas le plus important.

Après une quinzaine de minutes de marche, il senti les voix disparaître peu à peu, au fur et à mesure qu'il s'éloignait des habitations pour se retrouver entouré de champs.

La méditation n'était pas sa solution à tout, quelque fois les voix étaient trop... juste beaucoup trop.

Le silence l'envahi, Plus un son, le bonheur.

Il avait trouvé cet endroit a ses 7 ans alors qu'il fuyait la bande de Dudley, et avait constaté que les champs couvraient tout son périmètre de pensée, sois environs 2 km de terrain vide de vie.

Il se rendit à sa bute préférée, une petite colline, surplombée d'un pommier immense, et recouverte de fleur.

Son sanctuaire de paix et de silence...

Il grimpa facilement les quelques mètres de pentes avant de se laisser tomber au pied du grand arbre, soupirant de soulagement.

Cette dernière journée de Juillet était particulièrement chaude, mais une brise agréable soufflait sur le pré et sur son visage.

Il pourrait s'endormir là s'il n'avait pas tant besoin de réponse.

Fébrilement, il sorti la lettre de sa poche et rompit le sceau de cire rouge, retirant délicatement le feuillet étrangement épais, comme du parchemin, avant de commencer à lire.

 _ **COLLÈGE DE POUDLARD, ÉCOLE DE SORCELLERIE**_

 _ **Directeur : Albus Dumbledore**_  
 _ **Commandeur du Grand-Ordre de Merlin Docteur en Sorcellerie, Enchanteur-en-chef, Manitou suprême de la Confédération internationale des Mages et Sorciers**_

 _ **Cher Mr Potter,**_

 _ **Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que vous bénéficiez d'ores et déjà d'une inscription au collège Poudlard. Vous trouverez ci-joint la liste des ouvrages et équipements nécessaires au bon déroulement de votre scolarité.**_

 _ **La rentrée étant fixée au 1er septembre, nous attendrons votre hibou le 31 juillet au plus tard.**_

 _ **Veuillez croire, cher Mr Potter, en l'expression de nos sentiments distingués.**_

 _ **Minerva McGonagall**_  
 _ **Directrice-adjointe**_

...

...

...oh

Il est un sorcier.

Quel genre de blague était-ce ?! Un sorcier ? Une école de sorcellerie ? Qu'est-ce que...

Stop, il ne devait pas paniquer, ne pas s'énerver, penser clairement et par étape.

Il prit une grande bouffé d'air frais, bloquant, puis relâchant, et relut une nouvelle fois ces quelques lignes qui étaient en train de bouleverser sa vie.

Était-ce une sorte de blague cruel ? Il ne voyait pas pourquoi on lui ferait ça, il n'avait aucun ami, et pas vraiment d'ennemis à part les Dursley, personne qui sois au courant pour sa _**chambre**_ du moins.

Ses tuteurs n'avaient aucun humour, ils n'auraient jamais pris la peine d'écrire quelque chose comme ça, surtout qu'ils devenaient hystériques quand on parlait de magie.  
Sa ne pouvait pas non plus venir de Dudley, il y aurait au moins une faute d'orthographe sinon, ce qui n'était pas le cas.

En plus, le nom du fameux Dumbledore apparaissait.  
Pourquoi cet homme voudrait faire une telle blague ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi l'aborder de cette manière alors qu'il ne l'avait jamais rencontré ?

Et puis...en y pensant calmement, ce n'était pas si farfelues que ça.

Il lui arrivait très souvent des choses étranges, comme avec cette vitre au Zoo, des choses qui faisaient peur à sa famille et qui faisait partie du _**tout**_ _ **ça**_ qu'il ne devait pas savoir.

Sans compter qu'il entendait les pensées des gens et parlait aux serpents.

Qu'il soit un sorcier serait vraiment si dingue que ça ?

Il relu la lettre plusieurs fois, sceptique, mille questions lui tourmentant l'esprit.

C'était trop étrange, quelque chose clochait, et ce courrier ne répondait absolument pas a toutes ses questions, lui en créant même plein d'autres.

Dumbledore pour commencer.

L'homme était directeur d'école soi-disant, alors pourquoi sa tante avait-elle reçu des instructions de sa part ? Et quel lien partageait-il pour qu'elle l'écoute même ? Et pourquoi faire en sorte qu'il ignore la magie, pour ne lui en parler qu'aujourd'hui ?

Et puis cette école...

Poudlard

Comment pouvait-il y être déjà inscrits ? Ses parents ? Étaient-ils sorciers eux aussi ?

Et la personne qui les avait fait _**exploser**_... était-elle un sorcier aussi ?

Il avait beau se creuser la tête, il finit par accepter que le meilleur moyen d'avoir des réponses était encore de contacter l'expéditeur, mais...

Il n'avait rien d'écrit d'autres, pas d'adresse de retour, aucune instruction a par...

Que voulait-il dire par « Nous attendrons votre hibou » ?

Rien n'indiquait comment les contacter autrement, et il ne voyait vraiment pas ce qu'il voulait dire par l...

Soudain, une voix entra dans son périmètre de silence, une voix lui rappelant trop les chats de miss Figg pour n'être qu'une souris des champs, à la fois humaine et animale, comme un mélange des 2.

Il comprit en levant les yeux.

Posé sur l'une des branches les plus basses, le fixant avec insistance, un hibou grand-duc semblait l'attendre, un petit étui accroché à sa patte droite, cylindrique, comme pour contenir...

Des _**messages**_.

Cette journée était officiellement la plus bizarre de sa vie, même après son après-midi à papoter avec les serpents.

* * *

 **Voilà le chapitre 3 ! et je dois vous remercier, vos commentaires m'aide beaucoup en ce moment et ces dernier temps, j'ai vraiment besoin de soutient morale...**

 **J'espère que sa vous plaira ! KISS review**


	5. Chapter 4: une réponse inattendue

Il relu encore et encore la lettre qu'il venait d'écrire, mal à l'aise.

Tout s'enchaînait trop vite ces derniers temps.

D'abord sa première conversation, et maintenant sa première lettre...

Ça lui avait pris la matinée et plusieurs recherches dans les livres de grammaires de la bibliothèque pour arriver à un résultat potable.

Il n'avait jamais écrit de lettre avant, c'était une première pour lui, alors il c'était appliquer mais restait très maladroit avec les mots.

Après avoir retourné la lettre de Poudlard dans tous les sens et décortiqué chaque ligne, il avait fini par quitter sa colline pour rejoindre la bibliothèque publique de son quartier.

Le bâtiment n'était pas très grand, ses murs étaient décrépits et leurs couleurs d'origines indiscernables, et seulement un étage était dédié aux livres, séparé en 3 pièces, dont une salle de lectures munie de 2 ordinateurs totalement dépassés et d'une vieille photocopieuse.

En été, l'air dans la salle de lectures était étouffant, saturé par l'odeur de papier ancien, et avec le nombre de visiteurs avoisinant 0, il était certain d'être tranquille.

Il adorait cet endroit, c'était un presque sa 2eme maison.

Il y venait presque tous les jours, chaque fois qu'il était libre, séchant même parfois les cours, et passait des jours entiers coincé dans ses rayonnages, dévorant livre sur livre.

Même la présence de la bibliothécaire, une vieille bique qui cherchait à le faire bannir depuis des années, et ce malgré qu'il soit le seul visiteur, était supportable, presque agréable même.

Elle avait un esprit cynique et sarcastique très amusant, et faisait partie du petit groupe très restreint de personnes qui ne le voyaient pas comme un attardé mental, mais plutôt comme un délinquant, venu perturber son sanctuaire.

Pourtant, il venait depuis des années maintenant, il n'avait jamais été bruyant, jamais dérangé ou abîmé un seul livre...

Mais malgré ça, elle continuait de lui vouer une haine totalement injustifiée pour envahir son territoire...

Les gens pouvaient vraiment être illogiques parfois.

Il soupira, se laissa aller dans sa chaise favorite, ses yeux s'égarant sur les rayons avec affection.

Cette bibliothèque n'était pas très reluisante, et ce n'était certainement pas la mieux fournie en ouvrages divers et de qualités, mais c'était entre ses murs qu'il avait trouvé le savoir.

Sans cet endroit, il n'aurait pas su passer sa 2eme primaire du premier coup.

Il avait toujours été incapable de suivre les cours, sa surdité l'en empêchant, et pas un seul élève n'écoutait vraiment le professeur, donc il était impossible de se baser sur les voix mentales pour s'en sortir.

Très vite, il avait compris que le seul moyen d'apprentissage à sa portée serait les livres.

Lentement mais sûrement, il avait fait toute son éducation dans leurs pages, apprenant tout ce qu'il pouvait dans divers manuels et encyclopédies.

Il aimait particulièrement la science et la biologie, principalement car la science ne mentait pas, c'était des faits et on ne pouvait pas mentir avec des faits, tout comme les mathématiques qui lui venaient naturellement.

A l'opposé, l'histoire le révulsait, chaque livre lu sur le sujet lui avait appris que seuls les vainqueurs rédigeaient l'histoire, et qu'une grande partie de ce qu'elle racontait n'était que des mensonges.

Quant à la littérature et la grammaire, il se contentait des ouvrages les plus connus, n'ayant pas une grande passion pour la diction ou les subtilités d'un langage qu'il ne pouvait, de tout façon, pas entendre.

Étrangement, cependant, il avait tout de même eu un coup de cœur pour la philosophie, le ton cynique et désabusée de certains auteurs, et faisait parfois éco à sa propre vision du monde...

Son œuvre préféré, le script de la pièce à huit clos de Jean-Paul Sartre, qui lui avait d'ailleurs beaucoup parler avec sa morale *

Cependant, il resta refroidi par les langues étrangères, elles étaient ça bête noir.

Par simple culture, il avait tout de même appris le français, l'espagnol et l'allemand, pour élargir le choix de ses lectures surtout, mais serait bien incapable dire une seule phrase dans ces langues, lui qui arrivait à peine à dire quelque mot en anglais simple...

Au moins la langue des serpents semblait lui être innée, ce qui était un soulagement.

Quelques petits coups à la fenêtre attirèrent son attention, et il vit que le hibou grand-duc l'avait suivi, le fixant derrière la vitre avec insistance.

Décidément, ce piaf était flippant à le suivre partout.

Harry ouvrit à l'oiseau qui se posa gracieusement sur le dos de sa chaise, et il glissa rapidement sa réponse dans le petit cylindre a sa patte, avant que le rapace ne s'envole avec sa lettre durement rédigée.

Tout était encore si nouveau, si décalé et ...magique, mais il commençait doucement à se remettre du choc et acceptait l'évidence...

Il était un sorcier.

C'était tellement fou ! L'excitation et la curiosité l'empêchait de tenir en place.

Tant de connaissances qui seraient bientôt à sa portée, tant de chose qu'il allait pouvoir découvrir dans ce nouveau monde...

Mais il ne devenait pas crédule et idéaliste pour autant.

Sorcier ou non, les humains restaient ce qu'ils étaient, des êtres égoïstes et hypocrites.

Il allait devoir rester prudents...

Surtout avec Dumbledore.

Il ne savait pas qui était ce type pour lui, mais savoir que sa tante suivait ses ordres et l'avait obligée à lui cacher la magie...

Il n'aimait pas qu'il s'immisce ainsi dans sa vie, c'était dérangeant et il n'allait pas laisser cet inconnu continuer.

Il ne dépendait de personne.

Il passa le reste de son après-midi dans les livres, cherchant des informations sur la magie, mais ne trouva pas grand-chose à part les récits de merlin.

Il se demandait s'ils étaient vrai, si Excalibur, la dame du lac ou Avalon étaient une réalité... il allait devoir se renseigner.

Il finit par laisser tomber et faire quelques recherches sur les serpents, curieux d'en savoir plus sur eux.

Il fut bien plus chanceux, trouvant un tas d'informations fascinantes sur ces magnifiques bêtes.

Il aurait peut-être mieux fait de naître en tant que serpents...

Il rit jaune en trouvant leurs significations symboliques entre 2 pages de son encyclopédie.

Le mensonge, la tromperie...les serpents étaient les êtres les plus honnêtes qu'il ait jamais rencontrés jusqu'ici, tout l'inverse des humains.

Il aurait adoré pouvoir en prendre un comme animal de compagnie, qu'il ait quelqu'un à qui parler, peut-être même s'en faire un ami ?

Mais il avait à peine la place et la nourriture pour se maintenir en vie lui-même, alors...

Il n'empêche, la tête de ses tuteurs s'il ramenait un serpent chez eux...ce serait mémorable.

En parlant des Dursley...

Il regarda l'horloge poussiéreuse au mur, et vit qu'il était presque 6h de l'après-midi.

Il devait rentrer avant le service du dîner.

* * *

Minerva McGonagall c'était toujours considérée comme quelqu'un de loyale et forte dans ses convictions.

Jamais elle n'avait regretté ses choix, elle avait toujours fait ce qui lui paraissait le mieux, en adéquation avec ses propres valeurs.

Ainsi, elle n'avait jamais douté de sa confiance totale en son mentor, Albus Dumbledore.

C'était un grand homme, qui avait de nombreuses fois fait preuve d'une grande sagesse et d'une intelligence admirable.

Quand la première guerre avait éclaté, son charisme et sa puissance l'avait tout de suite placé en leader, très compétent pour les guider à travers ces heures sombres et prendre les meilleures décisions, toujours pour le plus grand bien.

Jamais elle n'avait douté de lui, jamais.

Jusqu'à Harry Potter.

Ses premiers doutes étaient apparus alors qu'elle surveillait la famille Dursley.

C'était la pire famille moldue qu'elle n'ait jamais vu, des gens étroits d'esprits et dur, semblant détester tout ce qui sortait de l'ordinaire et se complaisant dans leur petite normalité.

Des gens exécrables et mesquins, pensant être la famille parfaite.

Le pire choix possible pour un enfant sorcier.

Bien-sûr, les arguments que lui avait présentés le directeur avaient écrasés tous ses doutes.

Harry vivrait en sécurité, dans un cadre normal et saint, sans la pression du public.

Il avait assuré que son éducation magique ne serait pas un problème non plus, et que tout ce qu'il devait savoir était dans la lettre laissée à sa tante et qu'elle saurait le préparer...

Elle aurait dû se douter que les choses ne seraient pas aussi simples.

 _ **Cher professeur McGonagall,**_

 _ **Suite à votre courrier, j'avoue être resté perplexe et confus.**_

 _ **Voyez-vous, avant que vous ne me contactiez, je n'avais jamais entendu parler de Poudlard, ni même su que j'étais un sorcier.**_

 _ **Ce fut un véritable choc pour moi, et j'apprécierais beaucoup en savoir un peu plus sur le monde magique.**_

 _ **Ainsi, si cela est possible, j'aimerais savoir où je pourrais me procurer plus d'informations sur la magie, avant de décider de mon entrée dans votre établissement.**_

 _ **En espérant recevoir bientôt de vos nouvelles, et dans l'attente de votre réponse,**_

 _ **Je vous prie d'agréer, Madame, à mes salutations distinguées.**_

 _ **Harry Potter**_

Elle relisait encore et encore la lettre, dans ses mains, un profond malaise logé dans ses vieux os.

Harry Potter, le survivant, le garçon qui avait survécu, l'héritier du clan Potter...

Avait autant connaissance de leur monde qu'un né-moldu.

Est-ce que c'était une erreur ? Cela ne pouvait pas être intentionnelle de la part d'Albus !

Elle se leva immédiatement et sorti de son bureau dans une marche rapide, se dirigeant vers les quartiers du directeur.

Depuis la fin de l'année scolaire, elle voyait toute la communauté se préparer à accueillir le survivant, les journaux ne faisant que parler de lui, et les résumés de cette nuit-là paraissant chaque semaine, les interviews se multipliant, comme à la fin de la guerre.

Le garçon avait besoin d'être préparé, d'avoir une formation pour faire face aux médias...

Sans ça, il allait se faire dévorer par la presse !

Et elle ne voulait même pas penser à ce que ça sera lors de son introduction en tant que lord Potter.

Elle ne parlait pas d'éducation sang-pur et de toutes ses croyances rétrogrades, elle n'y avait jamais cru, étant sang-mêlée, mais une connaissance des us et coutumes sorcières était tout de même essentiel pour éviter de gros problèmes politiques !

Sans ces connaissances, le garçon pourrait bien se retrouve avec une vendetta sur les bras pour une raison aussi bête que de refuser une poignée de main !

A quoi pensait Albus ?

 **-Dragées surprises ! -**

Annonça-t-elle rapidement à la gargouille.

Elle ne ralenti même pas son allure en passant l'arche, et monta les escaliers quatre à quatre avant de pénétrer en grande pompe dans le bureau directorial.

 **-Albus ! C'est un désastre ! -**

Elle regarda l'homme qu'elle respectait le plus, folle d'inquiétudes, alors que celui-ci ne semblait même pas ébranlé par son entrée impolie.

Le mage blanc était tranquillement assis à son bureau, penché sur un vieux livre poussiéreux, ses lunettes en demi-lune sur le bout de son nez et dégustant ses sacro-saint bonbons aux citrons.

Il se contenta de lever élégamment un de ses sourcils argentés en voyant la catastrophe sur le visage de son employée.

 **-Qui a-t-il Minerva ? Peeves aurait-il mit un dortoir à sac de nouveau ? -**

Plaisanta-il, les yeux brillant de malice en se redressant dans son siège.

Minerva fut 2 fois plus agacée par son air tranquille, alors qu'elle tenait encore la lettre de son futur élève dans les mains.

 **-Albus, je suis sérieuse ! Monsieur Potter vient de m'envoyer la réponse à sa lettre d'admission et...-**

 **-Vraiment ?!-**

Le directeur paraissait réellement surpris par la nouvelle, comme s'il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Harry leur envoie une quelconque réponse.

Cela ne dura qu'un très cours instant, mais elle crut même voir un semblant de ...contrariété ?

 **-Bien-sûr que oui Albus ! Les lettres pour les sang-purs et sang-mêlés étaient envoyées aujourd'hui, il est normal qu'il envoie une réponse ! Mais c'est justement sa réponse qui est une catastrophe ! -**

Sa voix tremblait un peu à cause de l'urgence et l'inquiétude, elle lui tendit la lettre qu'il s'empressa de la lire, les sourcils légèrement froncez.

Elle attendait une réaction, même un signe d'inquiétude...

Alors quand le mage posa simplement la feuille sur son bureau sans réaction aucune, elle explosa.

 **-Vous m'aviez assuré qu'il recevrait une éducation magique adaptée ! Vous m'aviez dit que sa tante avait toutes les informations nécessaires ! -**

Accusa-t-elle, folle de rage, énervée contre le directeur qui avait négligé son devoir, énervée contre elle-même pour ne pas avoir vérifié que le garçon allait bien !

Le directeur ne répondit pas tout de suite, la regardant pensif, alors qu'elle attendait des explications.

Après un instant, il parla enfin, calme et repentant.

 **-Je suis navré Minerva, je vous assure que j'avais parlé de son éducation à sa tante, je l'avais même orienté vers divers instructeurs mais... Je ne pensais pas qu'elle cacherait notre monde à son neveu.**  
 **Sans doute à elle pensé le protéger ainsi, mais il est évident que Harry doit rapidement être préparé. -**

Elle ne sut pas quoi répondre, insatisfaite.

Ça sonnait faux, la femme qu'elle avait observé ce jour-là n'avait pas la fibre maternelle, elle la voyait très mal faire une telle chose.

Mais peu importe, l'éducation du jeune Potter était plus urgente.

 **\- Nous devons immédiatement aller le chercher ! Je pourrais passer chez lui demain et...-**

 **-Ce ne sera pas possible, Minerva.** -

Coupa le directeur, plutôt sec.

- **Vous avez l'introduction des jeunes né-moldus demain et pour le reste du mois, et nous ne pouvons pas déléguer une telle tâche à vos collègues qui ont également leurs propres visites à faire.**  
 **De plus, c'est ma responsabilité, j'aurais dû être plus attentif et savoir que Mrs Dursley ne lui avait rien dit, j'aurais dû vérifier que tout était en ordre...**

 **Je vais personnellement me charger de ce problème, vous n'avez aucun souci à vous faire. -**

Sur le moment, elle fut septique, son cœur lui disait de ne pas abandonner si vite, d'insister un peu plus mais...

Après tout, Dumbledore avait toujours été digne de confiance, et ne il pouvait prévoir comment cette femme allait élever Harry, il ne la contrôlait pas, même s'il aurait pu être plus attentif au bien-être du survivant !

Et avec l'introduction des né-moldus, elle n'aurait jamais le temps de passer voir le jeune lord.

Elle était partagée, le doute venait de s'installer et elle n'aimait pas cela.

Elle n'avait jamais douté de son mentor...

Elle réfléchit, regardant l'homme devant elle, celui qui avait su gagner son respect et son admiration il y a des années.

Elle lui faisait confiance, elle avait mis sa vie entre ses mains de nombreuses fois.

Elle _**devait**_ lui faire confiance, car sinon... elle ne voulait pas penser à tout ce que cela impliquait.

Et elle ne pourrait plus jamais faire confiance à qui que ce soit.

Finalement, elle fit un choix.

 **-très bien, je vais lui répondre immédiatement et l'avertir de la visite d'un de nos professeurs. Merci beaucoup pour votre temps Albus, ça me rassure énormément. -**

Sur ce, elle quitta la pièce, manquant totalement l'air contrarié et préoccupé de son vieil ami.

* * *

* **la Phrase la plus célèbre de cette œuvre est " l'enfer c'est les autres" et c'est totalement ce que pense Harry des autres êtres humains ^^ je voulais vraiment caser ça.**

 **Je corrige encore le prochain chapitre mais il arrivera vite celui-ci et le chapitre 5 avait vraiment besoin d'une grosse réécriture.**

 **je n'ai rien changer par rapport on contenu du chapitre mais il sera plus fluide et agréable a lire ainsi, pour ceux qui suivent l'histoire sur wattpad**

 **bref, le chapitre 6 est en cours d'écriture mais n'arrivera pas de si tôt pour plusieurs raison ( voir l'histoire sur Wattpad ) mais je ferait de mon mieux pour vous donner la suite rapidement.**

 **KISS bonne rentrée et review ^^**


	6. Chapter 5: confrontation et déménagement

Fondamentalement, il aurait dû savoir que c'était une mauvaise idée.

Ça faisait maintenant près de 2 jour qu'il était à nouveau enfermé dans son placard, simplement car il n'avait pas su fermer sa grande bouche.

Oui, c'était une autre première pour lui, il c'était fait punir pour avoir _parlé_.

Certes, il savait qu'il l'avait cherché, mais il fallait bien qu'il leur dise un jour s'il décidait d'aller à Poudlard.

Il y avait réfléchi tout le trajet du retour, et c'était vraiment la seule solution !

Au moins, ça aurait pu se passer plus mal...

Il était bientôt l'heure de dîner quand il avait passé la porte et sa tante l'attendait dans l'entrée, l'air très contrariée qu'il soit parti toute la journée.

Il s'attendait à recevoir une autre punition ou une quelconque brimade mais, bizarrement, elle n'avait rien dit et c'était contentée de l'envoyer en cuisine immédiatement.

Elle n'avait pas semblé remarquer quelque chose de différent, tout était normal pour elle, son petit monde ne venait pas d'être remis totalement en question.

Ça n'allait pas tarder cependant.

Sans discuter, il avait immédiatement commencé la confection du repas, profitant de ces quelques minutes de sursis pour penser.

Son oncle était entré alors qu'il enfournait le rôti, l'air de plutôt bonne humeur malgré sa disparition inopinée au matin, il semblait même prêt à laisser passer sa petite escapade, Un vrai petit miracle !

Sa tante était arrivée peu après, examinant son travail scrupuleusement et avait semblé satisfaite.  
En lisant ses pensées, il sut qu'elle envisageait même de lui laisser les restes, pour compenser ces 10 jours...

Il ne savait pas pourquoi tant de générosité tout à coup, mais il n'allait pas se plaindre quand ses bourreaux décidaient d'être conciliant pas vrai ?

Mais tout leur révéler lui sembla soudain moins urgent, une part de lui ne voulait pas gâcher toute cette bonne humeur, profiter de leur soudaine gentillesse...

Mais il savait aussi que c'était sa meilleure chance de réussite sans trop de dégât.

Alors il avait attendu qu'ils finissent de manger, pesé encore et encore le pour et le contre pour être sûr qu'il faisait ce qu'il fallait, et repousser toutes les parties de son être qui souhaitaient juste renoncer et se cacher dans son placard...

La fin du dîner arriva trop vite, et il le prolongea encore un peu avec un bon dessert, faisant rapidement la vaisselle en espérant gagner quelques minutes supplémentaires...

Mais finalement, l'instant tant redouté arriva.

Sa tante et son oncle étaient toujours à table, buvant un verre de vin pour digérer, et Harry avait juste eu à attendre que Dudley quitte la pièce pour lâcher la bombe.

Ou plutôt, la lettre sûr la table.

Leurs réactions fut immédiate.

Il n'aurait honnêtement jamais cru possible qu'un visage humain puissent prendre autant de couleurs différentes.

Ils avaient tous les 2 reculé de la table violemment, fixant l'enveloppe comme s'il venait de déposer le cadavre décomposé et plein de mouches d'un animal écrasé.

Leurs pensées c'étaient agitées pendant plusieurs minutes, la panique les gagna peu a peu, rendant leur voix plus forte et rapide.

Il avait en priorités écouté sa tante, elle semblait être la plus informée des 2, et il n'avait pas été déçu.

 _« Oh mon... oh non ça ne peut pas arriver ! Ça ne peut pas arriver !_

 _C'est la même ! La même lettre que Lily... l'a-t-il lue ? Bien sûr qu'il l'a lue ! Elle est ouverte ! Il sait tout il..._

 _Oh mon dieu... il va tellement être en colère ! Il avait dit de tout faire pour l'éloigner de sa lettre !_

 _Je ne pensais pas qu'elle serait si tôt ! Lily ne l'a reçue qu'en août la première fois ! Ce n'est pas vrai..._

 _Maintenant il va apprendre toute ses choses bizarres ! Je ne veux pas de ça sous mon toit !_

 _Petit monstre, tout comme sa mère, que vont dire les voisins s'il le découvre... ? »_

Il n'eut aucune difficulté à comprendre qui était ce _**il**_.

Honnêtement, il ne comprenait pas à quoi jouait Dumbledore, lui envoyer une lettre et demander à sa tante de l'empêcher de la lire...

Peut-être qu'il n'avait pas le choix ? Ce n'était pas lui qui l'avait écrite, juste son adjointe, peut-être était-ce une obligation vu qu'il était déjà inscrit à la base...

Bizarre quand même...

Mais apprendre que sa mère était une sorcière...

Il savait si peu de chose sur elle, c'était même la première fois que sa tante pensait son nom...

C'était un joli nom, sa mère devait l'être aussi...

En tout cas, cela expliquait pourquoi il était déjà inscrit, ces parents s'en étaient sans doute chargé quand il était bébé.

Il se dépêcha de se concentrer sur son oncle, ne voulant pas manquer une information.

 _« C'est mauvais... ces anormaux vont se mêler de notre vie maintenant !_

 _Nous avons tout fait pour le guérir de cet... abomination ! Tout ! Mais il continue d'être... bizarre ! Et maintenant ils vont se multiplier..._

 _Dudley ne mérité pas ça... Dudley ne devrait pas être en contact avec ces... choses !_

 _Et puis cette adresse... comment savait-il où nous le logeons ? Est-ce qu'il nous observe ?_

 _Sommes-nous surveillés ? Oh ça ne va pas du tout ! »_

Comme il s'y attendait, une succession d'insulte... mais il avait soulevé un point important.

Il est vrai que l'adresse sur l'enveloppe l'avait intrigué... mais il avait mis ça sur le dos de Dumbledore, dont la liste de méfait s'allongeait de plus en plus, car l'écriture sur l'enveloppe était plus bouclée et penchée que celle de la lettre, même l'encre était différente.

Mais penser qu'ils étaient surveillés... c'était un peu paranoïaque.

Le silence se prolongea entre eux, du moins il le supposa vu que leurs lèvres n'avaient pas bouger depuis plusieurs minutes.

Comme ils ne semblaient pas vouloir réagir, il se résigna.

Il allait devoir parler.

Il lui fallut un moment, beaucoup de concentration et...

 **-Babors ? -**

Il n'était pas sûr de ce qui venait de sorti de sa bouche, mais en tous cas, cela sembla les faire réagir.

 _« Il se moque de nous ! »_

 _« Quel débile profond ! »_

Ou alors, il c'était juste misérablement planté dans sa prononciation, formidable.

Au moins, cela eut le mérite de les faire réagir car l'instant d'après, son oncle lui empoignait le bras et le jetait au fond de son placard.

Et il y était coincé depuis, encore.

Quand il était plus jeune, rester enfermé-là ne lui avait jamais semblé être un gros problème, il était petit, donc s'y déplacer était facile à l'époque...

Mais même s'il restait plus petit que les autres enfants de son âge, il devenait trop grand pour son placard étriqué.

Plusieurs jours passé dans un si petit endroit l'épuisaient et il avait besoin de bouger, ses membres lui semblant de plus en plus douloureux à chaque fois qu'il en sortait.

Et puis, il n'aimait pas être comprimé ainsi, ça lui donnait l'impression de suffoquer, comme quand il faisait une attaque de panique, vraiment rien d'agréable.

Il était en train de méditer quand la porte de son placard s'ouvrit en grand, laissant apparaître sa baleine d'oncle.

Celui-ci semblait très mal à l'aise alors qu'il regardait l'intérieur de son placard.

Quand on grandissait dans un espace aussi étroit, on apprenait rapidement à économiser le plus de place, et à tout organiser.

Le peu de vêtements qu'il possédait était soigneusement pliés au bout de son matelas, sous les marches les plus basses, et sa vieille couverture de bébé servait de couvre lit pour son matelas bouffé aux mites.  
Ses affaires de cours, elle, étaient rassemblées dans son vieux cartable, rembourrait son oreiller, et quelques vieux soldats de plombs étaient aligner sur une étagère avec deux trois livres que Dudley avait jetés.

Il le toisa, restant fière malgré l'aspect misérable de sa chambre, et le regarda se tortiller, mal a l'aise.

C'était ça faute, il ferait bien d'avoir un minimum de remord.

 _« Je n'arriva pas à croire que nous allons faire ça, priver notre pauvre Dudley pour ce monstre..._

 _Mais s'ils nous observent vraiment, se serait plus prudent ainsi... »_

 **Ho**.

Ça aussi, ça lui allait très bien.

* * *

Le déménagement fut rapide, vu ses maigres possessions, mais le rangement de sa nouvelle chambre, lui, fut beaucoup plus long.

Il ne se plaignait pas, au contraire, il avait une chambre ! A lui tout seul !

Ce n'était pas très grand, mais c'était définitivement plus grand, bien plus grand que son placard.

Il ouvrit les fenêtres en grand, laissant l'air passer, et se mit au travail.

En quelque heure, il eut fini de ramasser tous les jouets cassés dans un sac poubelle, et le sol et les meubles furent nettoyé et épousseté.

Une fois la pièce propre, il s'attaqua à l'agencement des meubles.

D'abord, le bureau fut dégagé, les tiroirs remplis de ses cours et sa papeterie, tandis qu'un petit bout de bois et 4 bouts de scotch réglaient le problème de la chaise bancale.

Ensuite, l'armoire fut changée de place, face à la fenêtre, et les 2 planches en bois branlantes lui servant de portes furent retirées, laissant une étagère ouverte où poser ses vêtements, tout en agrandissant un peu plus l'espace.

Enfin, une fois les portières débarrassées de leurs poignées et leur gonds cassés, elles servirent à recouvrir le sommier défoncé, puis les recouvrit par le vieux matelas troué et l'espèce de couverture épaisse qui lui avait servi de couchette jusqu'ici.  
Le vieux couvre lit taché et son oreiller mit par au-dessus, il obtint un lit ferme mais solide, et c'était tout ce qu'il demandait.

Sa chambre était parfaite.

Il se jeta sur son nouveau lit, fou de joie, il avait l'impression de rêver !

Alors qu'il était en train de se rouler dans ses couvertures, il vit une chouette passé par la fenêtre ouverte et se poser sur son nouveau bureau, une lettre marquée du sceau de Poudlard accrochée a là patte.

Sur ses jambes en un rien de temps, il vint décrocher la petite ficelle et récupérer l'enveloppe.

Le hibou s'envola aussitôt pour se poser sur le rebord de son lit, avant commencer à nettoyer ses plumes.

Pendant quelque minute, il laissa l'incongruité de la situation le remplir d'émerveillement.

Une chouette venait de lui apporter le courrier par sa propre fenêtre, dans sa propre chambre, et il allait entrer dans une école de sorcellerie !

La magie était merveilleuse.

Il finit par s'asseoir à son bureau et examiner le courrier plus attentivement, surtout l'adresse.

Cet fois, l'écriture était identique à celle de la lettre, plus penchée et fine, d'un encre noir profond.

 _ **Harry Potter**_

 _ **4 privets drive**_

 _ **Little Winging, surrey**_

Il n'avait pas de précision sur sa nouvelle chambre, donc il supposa que l'adresse n'avait pas été écrite par Dumbledore, et que cette personne ne l'espionnait pas.

Sans trop s'attarder sur ce détail, il s'empressa de décacheter la lettre rapidement.

 _ **Cher monsieur Potter,**_

 _ **Suite à vôtre requêtes, j'ai immédiatement prévenue notre directeur de votre situation pour le moins... problématique.**_

 _ **Vous serez donc heureux d'apprendre que**_ _**des dispositions ont été prise, et qu'une aide vous sera bientôt fournie pour correctement vous introduire à notre monde.**_

 _ **Ainsi, un représentant de nôtre école viendra vous chercher le 3 Aoûts prochain pour répondre à toute vos questions et vous accompagnera Sur le chemin de Traverse, à Londres, où vous pourrez facilement vous procurer fournitures et manuels scolaires, ainsi que divers ouvrages utiles à votre insertion dans la communauté magique.**_

 _ **A cette lettre, je joins également une liste de livres supplémentaires à vous procurer obligatoirement, et qui j'en suis sûr, pourrons sans aucun doute vous intéresser.**_

 _ **Veuillez accepter nos plus sincères excuses pour la gêne occasionnée.**_

 _ **Minerva McGonagall**_  
 _ **Directrice-adjointe**_

Harry sourit largement, et s'empressa de lire la nouvelle liste de livres et bava presque à chaque titre, parlant du système politique et économique sorcier pour la plus part d'entre eux.

Il allait avoir beaucoup de lecture pour s'occuper jusqu'à la rentrée !

Allant se recoucher sur son lit, il sera sa lettre contre son cœur, un sourire radieux aux lèvres.

Il ne pouvait plus attendre le 3 Août !

* * *

 **Et voilà, c'est le dernier chapitre écrit en avance, donc le prochain risque de ne pas arriver avant un petit moment, surtout avec tous ce qu'il se passe chez moi en se moment et la rentrée.. bref! j'espère que se chapitre vous aura plus !**

 **KISS! review**

* * *

 **Comme ce sera le dernier chapitre avant un petit moment, je réponds aux Review ^^**

Ptitemysty

Ah ! J'ai hâte, j'avais également en projet d'écrire une fic avec un Harry qui lit les pensées sans le vouloir, mais le mien n'aurait pas été sourd. Enfin bref ! hâte de découvrir la suite !

 **Mais pourquoi t'a pas fait ? Je veux je veux je veux ! J'ai adoré Guide dans l'ombre et j'aime ta façon d'écrire alors… t'eu plaiiitt (se roule au sol comme une gamine)**

 **Non j'arrête mon mod sale gosse, j'adorais vraiment une fanfic avec un Harry Légiliment tout simple, surtout que je n'en vois pas beaucoup et je ne comprends pas pourquoi. Tu écris bien et je suis encore en train de lire tes autres fics que Guide dans l'ombre mais j'aime déjà beaucoup ton style.**

 **Après, je suis la mieux placée pour savoir que, quand sa veux pas écrire, sa veux pas. Donc si ça ne t'inspire pas plus que ça je ne te force a rien, mais j'espère que ma fic t'inspirera un peu ^^ j'adorait un Harry légiliment mais pas sourd… mon Harry ne devait pas l'être à la base, mais en écrivant le prologue ça a fait tilt et j'ai continuer avec ça.**

 **Ton review m'a fait super plaisir et je continue de te lire ! ^^**

Lune Pourpre

Salut

Chapitre vraiment top ! J'ai envie de te dire à situation complexe, méthode complexe ! N'empêche c'est bien trouvé ! A bientôt pour la suite, j'espère !

Bizz

 **Ouiiii, je me suis quand même pris la tête mais j'aime le développement que ça a permis au personnage de Harry ^^ même si je me suis bien pris la tête et que maintenant sa me pose problème avec le chapitre 6… mais bon, ça me fait un super défi d'écriture !**

 **Merci de ton review, il m'a fait rire et maintenant je suis plus sûr de moi pour cette partie du récit ^^**

Jenoxa

Ah j'ai envie de kidnapper ton Harry pour lui éviter « ses futures aventures » à Poudlard...

Même si une partie de moi aimerai savoir si son don lui permettra de passer l'occlumencie de Snape...

Merci beaucoup pour ces chapitres et bon courage pour la suite.

 **Aaaawww moi aussi j'ai envie d'enrouler Harry dans une grosse couverture, le coucher dans une armée de peluches devant une compile de tous les Disney !**

 **Mais c'est grâce à l'adversité qu'on évolue !**

 **Harry a déjà beaucoup pris en pleine face mais il reste un enfant et il va avoir besoin de son aventure à Poudlard pour grandir et s'ouvrir au monde.**

 **Mais je comprends, mon instinct maternel et protecteur veux juste garder en sécurité mon petit bébé T^T**

 **Quand a Snape… je ne dis rien, ça viendra plus tard, quand j'expliquerais un peu plus le principes du pouvoir d'Harry, et comment fonctionnent (du moins, comment je pense que fonctionnent) l'occlumentie et la légillimentie .**

 **Merci de ton review ! En espérant que tu apprécies la suite malgré les malheurs de bébé Harry ^^ (Est-ce que je suis la seul à appeler tous les personnages qui ont besoin d'un câlin et qu'on les protège Bébé ? Ou je suis juste étrange ?)**

Chipoteuse

J'adore le personnage d'Harry : sa personnalité méfiante et observatrice ne vient pas de nul part. Son don avec les pensées et son handicap permettent de l'expliquer.

Il est réaliste et attachant.

En gros j'aime beaucoup le début et j'ai hâte d'en lire la suite.

Mais il y a trop de fautes facilement corrigibles : les sa/ça, c'/s', er/é et parfois accords.

Si tu as du mal avec ça tu pourrais les réviser et/ou faire relire quelqu'un parce que c'est vraiment dommage.

Ce n'est pas une critique, c'est juste pour que les gens continuent à te lire et aimer l'histoire parce qu'elle le mérite.

J'espère lire le prochain chapitre rapidement

Chipoteuse de petit pois

 **Merci Chipoteuse de petit pois ^^ (qui est plus une diseuse de vérité car je dois vraiment apprendre à corriger ça) ton review est celui qui m'a fait le plus plaisir ! (J'ai chialé)**

 **Pour revenir sur ce que tu as dit… je suis vraiment contente que tu es remarqué ma façon de faire. C'est simple, quand j'écris, je fais le maximum pour éviter les OCC.**

 **Étrange de dire ça quand on voit mon Harry, mais comme tu le fais justement remarquer, il a de bonne raison d'être plus observateur et méfiant.**

 **Nos choix, notre façon de penser et nos valeurs, seront toujours influencés par nos expériences dans la vie, et c'est ce que j'aime dans les fanfictions ; un personnage peu changer du tout au tout à cause d'un seul événement, ou un détail.**

 **Harry est méfiant car sa vision du monde a été influencée par les voix, il est moins désespéré de ce faire des amis que le Harry du livre car il sait que même les amis se mentent entre eux (et il a 11 ans, il ne connait pas le concept du mensonge positif).**

 **Je pourrais faire une longue liste de tout ce qui a changé à cause de son don, mais je sais que tu l'as déjà remarqué et ça me rend vraiment heureuse.**

 **Je vais demander à une amie de m'aider avec ces fautes et continuer cette histoire qui me tient de plus en plus à Cœur. Merci de ton review.**

22adel

Je le sens pas Dumbledore et je pense que McGo va vite regretter sa décision ! En tout cas très bon début d'histoire !

 **Au contraire, il va lui falloir beaucoup de temps. Comme elle le dit, elle lui a toujours donné une confiance aveugle, et ce n'est certainement pas la seule.**

 **Comme je l'ai dit à Chipoteuse de petit Pois, j'évite le maximum d'OCC quand j'écris, mais un personnage peu rester le même, mais la vision que te donne l'auteur, elle, peut changer totalement la façon dont tu perçois ses actions.**

 **Par exemple, Rogue dans le premier livre.**

 **Certes j'avais juste 9 ans quand j'ai commencé les livres Harry Potter, mais jamais, pas une seul fois jusqu'à la fin du tome 1 je n'ai douté qu'il était coupable, et ça, c'est parce que l'auteur voulait que le lecteur doute de lui, tout comme elle a toujours voulu que l'on perçoit les actions de Dumbledore pour le plus grand bien.**

 **Pour expliquer ma façon de penser, voici comment je vois Dumbledore, celui des livres : Dumbledore est un homme qui, pour sauver le plus grand nombre de personne, a manipulé le seigneur des ténèbres pour qu'il croit en une prophétie nébuleuse dite par une vieille folle.**

 **Par la suite, il a trouvé les 2 bambins qui correspondaient à cette prophétie et a placer leurs familles dans des endroits soi-disant protéger et à attendu que Voldemort choisissent un gosse.**

 **Ensuite, après que l'enfant sois devenus orphelin, il l'a placé dans une famille abusive, l'a laissé ignorant de son statut social, de sa famille et des subtilités du monde sorcier, ce qui le rendit manipulable, crédule, impressionnable et désespéré de se faire une place, pour, au final, qu'il le voit comme une figure quasiment parentale.**

 **Enfin, durant chacune de ses années scolaires, il s'ait tourner les pouces et à laisser Harry et ses potes s'occuper de toutes les merdes qui arrivaient aux châteaux pour le tester et le préparer à devenir un bon petit pion.**

 **Tout ça pour finalement encourager le gamin et lui faire croire que, oui, c'est acceptable de marcher vers le suicide et se sacrifier pour une communauté qui la laisser gérer pratiquement seul un mage noir de 80 ans, alors qu'il n'avait pas fini ses études.**

 **Et tout ça, POUR LE PLUS GRAND BIEN.**

 **Bien, ça c'est mon opinion sur lui. Car j'aime énormément Harry.**

 **Mais si Harry avait été un petit con ? Ou plutôt, si Harry n'était qu'un étranger, et pas le garçon qui a été comme un ami pendant 7 tomes et m'a suivi pendant toute mon enfance ? Ma aider à surmonter ma timidité et réconforté quand j'étais seule ?**

 **Si je vous disais que, en condamnant un enfant totalement inconnu, vous pouviez arrêter les massacres en Syrie, les attentats, les meurtre les violes… le férié vous ?**

 **Et maintenant, si je vous disais que, avant de le tué, vous devez l'élever, passer du temps avec lui, apprendre à le connaitre ? Changeriez-vous d'avis ?**

 **Dumbledore a fait un choix, un choix difficile qu'il regrettait avant sa mort et a toujours regretté car lui aussi aimait Harry en quelque sorte, mais il ne pouvait pas non plus abandonner le monde sorcier.**

 **Dumbledore n'est ni bon ni mauvais, c'est juste un homme, et c'est ça qui est incroyable, qui le rend vrai, qui rend chaque personnage de Harry Potter vrai.**

 **C'est pour cela que les livres nous touche autant, et continuerons d'être des chefs d'œuvre d'écriture.**

 **JK Rolling est mon idole, la personne que je respecte le plus et pour qui je nourrir une admiration sans faille, et chacun de ses personnages est bien plus profond que ce qu'il peu montré en surfaces.**

 **Mais ce n'est pas parce que je comprends les choix du vieux fou que je les approuve.**

 **Je n'aime toujours pas Dumbledore, , tout comme je trouve Ron con et Ginny hypocrite.**

 **Mais c'est mon ressenti personnel, ça ne veut pas dire qu'ils sont mauvais, mais ça changera définitivement ma façon de montrer leurs personnages, et la façon dont vous les percevrez.**

 **Bref, je me suis totalement égarée en écrivant cette réponse mais il fallait que ça sorte XD**

 **Pour en revenir a Mcgonagall… comme je l'ai dit, j'évite les OCC, et Mcgonagall est le genre de personne qui suivent aveuglément les mêmes convictions, quoiqu'il arrive, et se remettent rarement en question, même si elles ont tort.**

 **Je le sais, ma mère est pareil et vu les emmerdes que sa cause à la maison ces derniers temps…**

 **Elle ne changera pas d'avis sur Dumbledore de sitôt, d'abord car ce serait trop effrayant pour elle (elle le suivrait jusqu'à la mort, alors penser qu'il pourrait en profiter) mais aussi car elle est convaincue que Dumbledore ne peut pas faire d'erreur, (du moins pensait) et c'est ce que pense beaucoup trop de monde dans l'univers d'Harry Potter malheureusement… et Dumbledore sais profiter de ça. Pour le plus grand bien selon lui.**

 **Mais je ne vais pas repartir dans un long débat solitaire sur la perception de ce qui est bien ou mal, se serait trop long et j'ai déjà expliqué ce que je pense du vieux citron XD**

 **Cependant, comme sous-entendu dans ce chapitre, elle ne va plus le laisser gérer seul le problème, et le doute s'est installé un instant. Elle va un peu plus intervenir et ne se fera plus endormir par les arguments du directeur.**

 **Merci pour ta review et j'espère que ma réponse (au moins la dernière partie XD) t'a intéressée.**

luna park

Mais elle le fait exprès ou elle est conne McGonagall, elle a des doutes envers Albus mais après quelque minute elle les met à la trappe. Ça m'énerve *x*

La suite STP

 **XD moi aussi Mcgonagall ma toujours un peu énervée quand elle ne faisait rien, et se contentait de dire Amen à Dumby.**

 **Pour expliquer son comportement je pense avoir tout dit 22Adel donc tu peux lire mon beau coup de gueule et tu comprendras pourquoi XD**

 **Merci de ton review, j'étais morte de rire en le lisant. La suite bientôt, promis !**

Bloodynirvana

Merci mini ! elle commence à poser des questions mais comment ryry va évoluer dans le monde de la magie, interagir avec les autres et lancer ses premiers sorts ?

 **Ça, c'est la question a 1 000 000 de Galion !**

 **Rassure-toi, j'ai déjà une idée de comment il va faire, mais le problème réside dans l'exécution : j'essaie de faire en sorte que le texte ne soit pas désagréable à lire sans que Harry n'ai besoin de dialogue directe… pour l'instant. J'ai une solution à long termes par après, mais elle n'arrivera pas avant un moment.**

 **Tu es la première à se poser la question en tout cas ! Je me la pose depuis le 2 eme chapitre et ça m'a pas mal torturé les méninges XD ravie que mon histoire te plait et merci de ton review !**

Aylora

J'aime beaucoup ta fic mais je préfère le site wattpad. Ton pseudo est-il le même sur les deux sites ? A très bientôt

 **Merci beaucoup ! Et moi aussi je préfère Wattpad car c'est plus pratique pour moi, car j'écris principalement sur mon application word, sur mon gsm.**

 **Mon identifiant Wattpad est mon nom complet d'auteur YronWyrd. Je voulais mettre le même nom ici, malheureusement j'ai perdu mon premier compte et je n'ai pas pu mettre mon nom de plumes en entier.**

 **Les chapitres son maintenant tous corrigé sur mon wattpad, alors n'hésitez pas à aller voir ^^**


	7. Chapter 6: La loi de Murphy

Après qu'Harry ait déménagé dans sa nouvelle chambre, les quelques jours qui suivirent furent...

Calme.

Bizarre où surréaliste conviendrait mieux en fait.

Son oncle et sa tante avait passé les 3 derniers jours à l'ignorer, voir l'éviter.

Il ne lui avait plus faits faire une seule corvée, lui donnait un repas par jour, il le laissait même aller et venir comme il voulait à l'extérieur !

Le plus bizarre avait été quand Dudley, qui voulait lui mettre une raclée pour avoir pris sa salle de jeu, c'était retrouvé consigné dans sa chambre pour le reste de la journée avec ordre de ne surtout plus l'approcher, au risque d'être privé de sortie à nouveau.

C'était le monde à l'envers.

Mais aussi étrange que cela puisse être, il n'avait vraiment aucune raison de se plaindre, et avait pu prendre le temps de se préparer pour le grand jour.

Lire la liste de fournitures l'avait complètement Surexcité, mais plusieurs problèmes c'étaient alors posés.

Tout d'abord, comment allait-il payer tout ça ?

Son oncle et sa tante ne déboursait jamais un centime pour lui, c'était encore moins probable qu'ils le fassent pour une baguette magique et un chaudron.

Jamais il n'avait entendu parler d'un quelconque héritage, pas un seul notaire n'était venu le voir, ni même l'ombre d'un petit livres sterling.

Le seul signe que ses parents avaient pensé à lui avant leur mort, c'était son inscription à Poudlard, mais il ne savait pas s'ils avaient aussi pensé à un budget pour ses fournitures.

Il avait bien envisagé de faire une demande de bourse... mais il n'avait pas la moindre information sur une quelconque procédure boursière dans la lettre, et il se voyait mal aller à la banque demander un crédit pour une école de magie.

Sans argent, sa scolarité était déjà finie avant même d'avoir commencé.

Ça l'avait fait un peu inquiéter, être obligé d'abandonner faute de matériel.

Pendant 3 bonnes minutes, il avait cherché une solution, réfléchissant à ses possibilités, mais rien ne lui semblait réalisable jusqu'à ce qu'il ne relise une nouvelle fois sa liste et ne se calme.

Sur sa 2 eme liste, entre un livre de tradition sorcière et un autre sur le système géo politique de l'Europe magique, il avait repéré un titre qui l'avait tout de suite rassuré.

 _ **Économie Sorcière : fonctionnement et services de Gringotts, la banque des sorciers.**_

S'il avait une banque pour sorcier, une demande de bourse serait plus simple que prévu.

Qui sait ? Peut-être même que ses parents lui avaient même laisser quelque chose là-bas ? Ils étaient sorciers alors ce serait logique.

Peut-être y avait-il même déjà un compte pour sa scolarité, ou bien leur héritage !

En tout cas, ça le rassurait sur sa situation financière.

Une banque sorcière... Peut-être même une monnaie sorcière ?! C'est tellement excitant !

Il avait tant de question !

Ce qui avait amené son second problème, bien plus complexe que l'argent.

La communication.

Il ne savait pas parler, bon sang, il ne savait même pas comment il allait faire pour suivre correctement les cours ...

Jusqu'ici, il n'avait jamais vraiment eu besoin de communiquer ;

Ses professeurs l'ignoraient la plus par du temps, son oncle et sa tante le voyaient plus comme un domestique que leur neveu, et les autres enfants préférait l'éviter, que ce soit à cause de Dudley où de son soi-disant retard mental...

Quand il s'interrogeait sur quelque chose, il se contentait de chercher par lui-même dans les livres.

Même son handicap, il l'avait compris et surmonté seul !

Mais cet fois, c'était un tout nouveau monde qui l'attendait, et même s'il avait une liste de livres pour l'aider, il n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment se les procurer.

Pour la première fois, il allait devoir se reposer sur une aide extérieure, et il était partagé sur la marche à suivre.

Ses dernières tentatives pour communiquer avaient été... désastreuses, un échec cuisant et douloureux.

Les rares fois où il avait dû parler, il n'avait dû sortir que des bêtises et confirmer les allégations de ses tuteurs aux yeux de tous.

La seule phrase un peu près correcte qu'il n'ait jamais réussi à Former avait demander des mois de préparations et une très grande concentration, il n'était même pas sûr d'avoir eu la prononciation correcte.

Parler n'était qu'une source de frustration immense pour lui.

Alors certes, il avait bien appris le langage des signes au cas où mais...

Mais il n'avait pas envie de parler de sa condition à quelqu'un.

On pourrait dire que c'est stupide, qu'il devrait en parler à un adulte pour recevoir l'aide adéquate, que le cacher ne faisait que le handicaper...

Mais il avait gardé ça pour lui pendant 11 ans.

C'était son secret, quelque chose qui n'appartenait qu'à lui, au même titre que son don.

Il n'avait jamais envisagé d'en parler à quelqu'un, même maintenant.

Alors, il préférait garder ça privé.

Il ne savait pas encore ce qu'il allait faire, mais il finirait par trouver un moyen de justifier son mutisme.

De toute façon, ce n'était pas dans sa nature de se faire remarquer, il allait juste rester aussi discret que d'habitude, et ça ne deviendra pas un problème sur le long terme.

Il ferait ce qu'il avait toujours fait, il restera dans son coin et se débrouillera par lui-même.

* * *

Le 3 août arriva beaucoup trop lentement à son goût, et quand ce fut le grand jour, Harry ne tenait pas en place.

Il n'avait pratiquement pas dormi de la nuit, et c'était réveillé à l'aurore, incapable de se rendormir.

Comme il n'avait rien de mieux à faire que de tué le temps, il avait revêtu ses habits les moins abîmés, nettoyer de fond en comble sa chambre, pourtant déjà impeccable, et avait même reclasser 3 fois tous les vêtements de son armoire en espérant chasser son stresse.

Il était tellement impatient, que quand les premières voix apparurent au petit matin, il lui fallut 30 bonnes minutes avant d'arriver à entrer dans son état méditatif et construire ses barrières pour la journée.

A 7h et demi tapante, il prit son vieux sac à dos et descendit prendre son repas du jour dans la cuisine, avant de remarquer que ses tuteurs étaient déjà aux salons, très tendu.

Quand Harry leurs avait appris qu'un anormal allait venir dans leur maison, il n'avait pas vraiment sauté de joie, c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire.

Sa tante avait presque fait une crise de panique quand elle avait lu la lettre de Mcgonagall, et son oncle était devenu aussi blanc qu'une craie avant de passer à un rouge écrevisses.

Ils n'avaient pas du tout apprécié être mit devant le fait accompli, ça c'est certain, et l'avait bien fait ressentir pendant le reste de la journée.

Bien entendu, ils avaient essayé protester, pester pendant plusieurs minutes après lui, mais au final, c'était trop tard maintenant.

Pas que le jeune sorcier se soucie de leur avis.

Dudley avait donc gentiment été chassé de la maison pour la journée, et dormait chez l'un de ses amis, ses parents ne voulant pas que leur Dudlinouchet sois en contact avec un anormal.

Les 2 moldus étaient assis dans le salon, serré et épiant par la fenêtre le moindre signe de leur "invité".

Se contentant de les ignorer, Harry alla plutôt prendre le bol de céréale et le fond de boîte de lait qui lui était destiné et le mangea tranquillement, essayant de calmer ses palpitations au fur et à mesures que l'heure tournait.

À 7h 47 précise, la maison se mit à trembler.

Il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il venait de se passer, mais ses tuteurs semblaient terrifiés et leurs pensées hurlaient des choses incohérentes.

Les secousses recommencèrent et il senti que sa venait de la porte.

Rapidement, il rejoignit le hall et se stoppa devant l'entrée, tendant l'oreille.

 _ **« C'est la bonne maison ? J'espère que je ne me suis pas trompé...**_  
 _ **Dumbledore avait bien dit le numéro 4 ?**_  
 _ **Tout est pareil que cet nuit-là... c'est la bonne maison j'en suis certain ! »**_

Il se tendit légèrement au nom de Dumbledore, mais il s'y attendait un peu, ce serait bientôt son directeur après tout.

Son cœur faisait des bon alors qu'il tournait la poignée, il allait enfin découvrir le monde d'où il venait...  
Rien ne pouvait gâcher cette journée !

Sans aucune hésitation, il ouvrit la porte... sur un géant.

Un vrai géant, pas juste une grande personne, c'était vraiment un géant !

Il faisait au moins 3 m, son visage recouvert par une barbe hirsute, il ne put deviner son sourire joviale que grâce aux fossettes juste coin de ses grand yeux noir et brillant, lui rappelant vaguement ceux d'un chiot joyeux.

Il resta un instant figé, incapable de bouger, choqué.  
Il vit alors la touffe de poil brun tressaillir, et il lui fallut quelque seconde pour comprendre que le géant était en train de lui parler, alors il tendit à nouveau l'oreille.

 _ **« Par merlin ! Ce qu'il a grandi !**_  
 _ **Il ressemble à James, mais a les yeux de Lily...**_

 _ **Il est plus petit par contre, il aurait bien besoin d'un bol de soupe ce petiot ! »**_

Et bien c'était... inhabituel.

Il était habitué à beaucoup de pensée négative et là...  
C'était vraiment...trop amical.

Ça le mettait mal à l'aise.

Peu importe, il avait bien dit James ? C'était le nom de son père ? Ce géant avait connu ses parents ?

Son cœur se mit à battre à la chamade en entendant ses mots.

Il ressemblait à son père... et il avait les yeux de sa mère ! Sa mère avait donc les yeux verts...

Il secoua un peu la tête, il devait se ressaisir sinon il allait passer pour quelques-uns d'étrange.

Rapidement, il attrapa son sac et tendit à nouveaux l'oreille, pour être sûr de ne rien manqué, tout en plongeant sa main dans son cartable.

 _ **« Je lui ai fait peur on dirait... il n'a pas l'air de réagir... bon sang, le petit a tellement grandit ! Ce n'était qu'un si petit bébé quand je les retiré des ruines de sa maison... »**_

Il se figea, son sang se glacer dans ses veines, et le bonheur ressenti plutôt remplacer par l'effroi.

Le carnet et le stylo dans ses mains tomba au sol, et il leva lentement les yeux vers colosse.

Qu'est-ce qu'il venait de penser ?

Sa maison ? Des ruines ? C'était lui qui l'avait récupéré après que...

Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas emmené voir un médecin !? Savait-il pour son handicap ?!

Toute ses interrogations qui c'étaient mises à tourner dans son esprit, toutes ses questions qui n'avaient pas de réponse ...

Qui était-il ? Qui était-il pour ses parents ? Que savait-il exactement sur leur mort ?

Il regard le géant, l'émerveillement balayée par la méfiance.

Tout le monde ment, tout le monde à des chose a caché, même les géants.

Il n'aurait pas dû se relâcher, il n'aurait pas dû se laisser distraire.

On lui mentait depuis toujours, que se soit sur ses pouvoirs où ses parents, alors pourquoi avait-il espéré que ce soit différent cette fois ?

Ce type avait sans doute un lien avec Dumbledore, c'était évident, si le directeur essayait de lui cacher des choses il enverrait quelqu'un à sa botte.

Soudain, une énorme main passa devant son visage, le sortant de ses pensées, et il se concentra à nouveau sur le géant.

 **« Il n'a pas l'air bien... il est vraiment pâle, il devrait prendre une potion calmante... »**

À nouveau, le même malaise que tout a l'heure lui tordit les entrailles en entendant la sollicitude de l'homme.

Il devait être resté trop longtemps dans ses pensées.

Pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons, il valait mieux remettre toutes ses questions à plus tard et s'occuper de ça quand il serait seul, tout en continuant de surveillé son accompagnateur.

Rapidement, il récupéra le carnet et le stylo-bille qui avait glissé au sol, et se mit à écrire devant le regarda perdu du géant, avant de lui montrer.

 _ **Désolé, je suis sujet a des crises d'anxiété et je n'arrive pas à parler aux étrangers.**_

 _ **C'est plus simple de parler avec le carnet, ça ne vous dérange pas ?**_

 _ **Je suis Harry Potter, vous êtes la personne envoyée par Poudlard ?**_

Il avait décidé de jouer la carte du grand timide, le gosse fragile sujet aux crises d'anxiétés extrêmes et au mutisme sélectif*, ce qui n'était peut-être pas très loin de la réalité, s'il avait seulement pu parler.

Cette explication était la plus logique et pratique, elle expliquait pourquoi il ne répondait pas à la plupart des questions, et s'il jouet bien son coup il n'aurait jamais à répondre oralement durant le reste de sa scolarité.

Le carnet allait lui servir à communiquer, et grâce à son don, il pourra deviner les questions qu'on lui posait, simple comme tout.

C'était le plan le plus efficace qu'il avait pu trouver en tout cas.

 _ **« Ho... pauvre petit, ça ne doit pas être facile ! Et moi je l'ai effrayé...bravo Hagrid ! Quel nigaud ! oh je suis tellement désolé. »**_

Le malaise qui lui tordait l'estomac s'accentua, et il sera le poing, se crispa légèrement, baissant la tête.

C'était trop... bizarre, les humains ne sont pas si amicaux et gentil dans leur pensée d'habitude.

A part les serpents évidement, mais il n'était pas humain, donc ça ne comptait pas.

Il n'aimait pas ça, ça le mettait mal à l'aise, surtout quand cette même personne lui cachait des choses.

En levant la tête, il vit bouger ses lèvres sous sa barbe, et à son air catastrophé, ça devait être des excuses, alors il écrit de nouveau sur son carnet.

 _ **Ce n'est rien, ce n'est pas votre faute.**_

 _ **Peut-on y aller ?**_

 _ **Vous ne passerez jamais la porte et mon oncle et ma tante ne seront pas content si les voisins vous voient à la leur.**_

 _ **Vous pourrez tout m'expliquer en chemin.**_

Il sentait le regard de son oncle et sa tante depuis la fenêtre du salon, et leur pensée n'avait rien d'amical, alors il préférait ne pas s'attarder pour éviter plus de problèmes.

Le dénommé Hagrid sembla revenir à la réalité et parla dans le vide, tandis que ses pensées carburaient.

 _ **« Bon sang j'oubliais même pourquoi je suis ici ! Le professeur Dumbledore m'a confié une mission ! »**_

Son lien avec Dumbledore était donc confirmé, il allait devoir redoubler de prudence.

Cependant il sourit, légèrement amusé par la simplicité d'esprit de son guide pour la journée, et écrit un autre message.

 _ **Comment allons-nous aller jusqu'à Londres ?**_

* * *

Et bien, c'était...

Décevant.

Le métro avait été le dernier moyen de transport auxquels avait pensés, c'est certain.

Il supposait que volé serait trop voyant mais bon... il était déçu quand même.

Cependant, quitte à prendre les transports en commun, il aurait préféré le bus.

Sa première fois dans les veines londoniennes ne lui avait pas laisser une bonne impression : trop de gens, trop peu d'espace personnel et... l'odeur.

Le trajet fut au mieux inconfortable, mais surtout... gênant.

Hagrid avant tenté plusieurs fois de lui parler, mais ses pensées n'avaient pas été assez clair pour qu'il lui réponde, et il avait préféré ne rien dit.

Ça avait laissé un gros malaise chez son guide mais aussi chez Harry, qui n'aimait pas du tout ses tentatives pour être amical.

Il n'était pas habitué.

Quand leur station fut enfin desservie, il fut vraiment soulagé de pouvoir enfin revenir à la surface et prendre une grande goulée d'air une fois dehors.

Son regard balaya les rues de Londres, curieux.

Il n'était presque jamais venu à Londres avant, et découvrait pour la première fois ses rues :  
les hommes en costumes-cravates qui se pressait pour aller au travail, les touristes qui se prenait en photos, les automobilistes énervés qui klaxonnait dans les bouchons...

La capitale était bien différente de sa banlieue, plus bruyante, bien plus bruyante...

Il avait déjà la migraine, mais c'était toujours supportable pour le moment.

Hagrid lui fit signe de le suivre, et le dirigeant sans hésitation a travers les différents quartiers qui commençait déjà à se remplir d'agitation.

Il l'emmena dans une rue isolée, a quelque pas de la station, et remplie surtout de magasin de grossistes.

Son guide se stoppa brusquement, et le plus jeune manqua de tomber en se cognant contre lui, ne réussissant à rester debout que grâce à ses reflex et sa main qui avait agrippé le manteau du géant.

Il leva les yeux énervés, et vit Hagrid lui indiquer du doigt un vieux pub, coincé entre 2 bâtiments.

Il n'était pas voyant, en fait, il ne l'aurait même jamais remarqué si son guide ne lui avait pas montré.

La façade était vieille, délavée, et aurait bien eut besoin d'un coup de peinture.

Au-dessus de la porte, légèrement balayée par le vent, une très vieille enseigne en fer annonçait « le chaudron baveur ».

Il regarda le pub a l'allure plus que miteux, sceptique.

Il allait vraiment trouver des livres et une baguette magique là-dedans ? Il en doutait fort mais... il n'avait pas vraiment le choix pas vrai ?

Mais malgré tout, il eut un affreux pressentiment, comme si quelque chose allait encore gâcher un peu plus sa journée.

Hagrid lui tint la porte et ils s'engouffrèrent dans le vieux bâtiment, sentant l'odeur d'alcool et de vieux bois.

Ils passèrent dans un petit couloir étroit qui débouchait sur une large salle rappelant les vieux pubs médiévaux.

Alors qu'il arrivait dans la salle principale, sa migraine s'intensifia et son pressentiment se confirma.

Le pub était _BONDÉ_ !

Les voix dans sa tête se faisaient de plus en plus présentes, trop nombreuse, et il ne voulait faire qu'une seule chose : sortir d'ici.

Sa tête commençait à battre furieuse, et début de crise le prenait.

Les voix de la capitale était si bruyante qu'il n'avait pas fait attention...

Harry pensait avoir tout planifié, avoir pensé à tout, pensé à chaque Imprévu qu'il pourrait rencontrer aujourd'hui, trouvé les meilleures parades pour éviter tout soucis...

Mais il avait oublié un détail, un problème de rien du tout, auquel il n'avait pas du tout réfléchi jusque-là.

Son Ochlophobie.

Maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait, c'était un miracle que le métro ai été presque vide à cette heure-ci, il avait vraiment eu beaucoup de chance... mais ça ne pouvait pas durer.

Harry était pâle, son cœur s'emballait et il avait des sueurs froides.  
Hagrid le poussa doucement, à sa manière, vers le fond du bar.

Il fermât les yeux, essayant de calmer son début de crise, s'accrocha au manteau d'Hagrid et le laissant le diriger à travers la foule, tandis que sa respiration devenait de plus en plus rapide.

Le géant ne sembla pas remarquer son état cependant, mais il était trop submergé par les voix pour vérifier si c'était le cas.

Ils s'arrêtèrent, et pendant un instant il crut que c'était fini, qu'ils allaient enfin ressortir de cet enfer...

Soudain, la grande main du géant se posa sur son épaule, et les voix dans la pièce devinrent incroyablement silencieuse pendant 1 seconde...

Juste avant qu'elles n'explosent d'un coup, plus bruyante et nombreuse que jamais au part avant.

 _ **« HARRY POTTER ! ... »**_

 _ **« C'EST HARRY POTTER !**_  
 _ **»**_  
 _ **« LE SURVIVANT ! QUAND JE VAIS DIRE ÇA À... »**_

 _ **« HARRY POTTER ?!»**_  
 _ **« HARRY POTTER ! »**_  
 _ **« HARRY POTTER !»**_  
 _ **« HARRY... »**_  
 _ **« POTTER... »**_

Sa tête débordait, son esprit submergé par les centaines de voix qui était bien plus forte et proche que d'habitude, tellement qu'il ne s'entendait même plus pensée et autour de lui...

Il ouvrit les yeux et les vit, tous ses gens qui le cernaient de tous les côtés.

Ce fut à ce moment précis qu'il se brisa et que toute pensée rationnelle le quitta.

Son souffle se bloqua dans sa poitrine, son cœur se battre si vite que s'en était douloureux, et son corps ne lui répondait plus.

Piégé, il était piégé, il ne pouvait aller nulle part, il allait se faire engloutir par la foule.

Il ne l'entendait plus, sa propre voix intérieure, il ne s'entendait plus penser, on l'écrasait, il allait mourir, sa voix... il n'entendait plus sa voix...

Sa poitrine lui faisait mal, il n'arrivait pas à respirer, trop près ils... le touchaient...ils... l'étouffent... respire... trop... de gens...

Son corps était parcouru de spams de plus en plus violents et ses jambes ne parvenaient plus à le tenir debout.

Il s'effondra aux sols, cherchant l'air que son corps refusait de prendre, ses mains agrippant ses oreilles, les larmes coulant doucement sur ses joues...

De l'air... il avait besoin... d'air...

Des points noirs vinrent lentement obscurcir sa vision, ses membres devenais de plus en plus engourdis...

Alors qu'il sombrait dans l'inconscience, la dernière chose qu'il vit fut une grande silhouette noire, silencieuse, qui se pencha sur lui, l'entourant de son voile sombre et rassurant.

* * *

 ** _... Hey ! joyeux noël !... Après plusieurs mois -_-'_**

 ** _Pour ma défense j'ai une très bonne excuse ! (Si une dépression et une grosse flemme peuvent être une excuse)_**

 ** _Les raisons sont expliquées sur mon wattpad mais je ne me sentais pas de corriger ou même de la relire car je sors tout juste d'un très long état de " je suis une mauvaise herbe, venez m'arracher de se sol sec et abrégez mes souffrances " et je n'ai pas le courage d'y rejeter un œil donc..._**

 ** _Bref ! voici le chapitre 6 !_**

 ** _... je le hais ! bon sang je le hais ce chapitre !_**

 ** _4 versions ! 4 ! je n'étais jamais satisfaite ! RRRRAAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHH !_**

 ** _Calme, sérénité._**

 ** _Voilà ! Harry découvre enfin le monde magique ! quelle formidable première impression !_**

 ** _Je vais m'arrêter là sinon je vais être méchante ..._**

 ** _Bref ! je suis en vacances donc je vais essayer de boucler le chapitre 7 (quand je pourrais, tellement occupée pendant les fêtes, trop de bouffe, pas assez de ps4 et de jeu pc)_**

 ** _Donc..._**

 ** _KISS! review please ?_**

 ** _Et Joyeux Noël !_**


End file.
